Mine, always and forever
by Billie Jane
Summary: Coincée entre attirance et répulsion, devoir et sentiment, Bonnie devra choisir son camp. Esther ou ses enfants? La question ne se serait jamais posée si Bonnie n'avait jamais mis les pieds au bal des originels...
1. Chapter 1

Mine, always and forever

_Vu que le triangle amoureux est un sujet récurrent dans Vampire Diaries -que ce soit Damon/Katherine/Stefan ou Damon/Elena/Stefan ou Klaus/Caroline/Tyler, j'en passe et des meilleurs- je propose le mien:_

_Kol/Bonnie/Finn._  
><em>Etrange, n'est-ce pas? <em>

_Ceci est une histoire courte... qui aurait pu être un OS d'ailleurs.  
>Reprise de l'épisode 14 de la saison 3: Et si Bonnie avait participé au bal ? <em>

o*o

**Chapitre 1: Join the party**

Bonnie avait dépensé toutes ses économies du mois -voire de l'année- dans ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à porter au bal des originaux. C'était une robe blanche au décolleté léger avec une fine ceinture doré qui soulignait sa poitrine. Juste en dessous s'évasait quelques couches de tulle blanc qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. La robe en question trônait sur son lit, attendant d'être portée.

Bonnie avait toujours été une personne mûre et réfléchie. Pourtant ce qu'elle était en train de faire était complètement, absolument, résolument stupide.

Dès qu'elle avait appris qu'Esther voulait rencontrer Elena grâce au coup de fil de Caroline, une sorte de conspiration s'était mise en place: Stefan et Damon, de leur côté, allaient s'assurer qu'Elena ne participe pas au bal et Bonnie, elle, rencontrerait Esther à sa place. C'est ainsi qu'ils en avaient tous décidé -à l'insu d'Elena. Les deux sorcières avaient toutes les deux des comptes à régler. Et, si ce que les originaux clamaient tout haut était vrai, elle ne risquait rien... mais pouvait-on réellement leur faire confiance?

Ou, autre question: Pourquoi vouloir participer à ce bal était stupide de sa part ? Tout simplement parce que ses pouvoirs semblaient l'avoir délaissée depuis qu'elle avait ouvert le cercueil. Elle s'était épuisée mentalement et physiquement et elle ne pourrait user de sa magie que lorsqu'elle aurait complètement récupérée... du moins, elle l'espérait. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux!

Autrement dit, elle se jetait dans la fosse aux lions sans aucune protection. La meilleure façon de bien s'en sortir serait de se faire discrète et réclamer une audience 'amicale' à cette Esther, pour voir exactement ce que celle-ci voulait. Et puis, pourquoi avait-elle demandé à rencontrer Elena ? Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Bonnie savait que quelque chose se tramait, et elle devait en avoir le coeur net.

Elle enfila sa robe, releva ses cheveux en chignon tout en laissant quelque mèches encadrer son visage. Elle enfila ensuite ses long gants de soie doré et prit un châle de la même couleur avant de se précipiter vers la sortie pour rejoindre Stefan, qui s'était gentiment proposé de l'accompagner. Même s'il ne le disait pas, et ne le montrait pas, il était grandement rassuré que ce soit Bonnie qui ait décidé de rencontrer Esther: de toute évidence, il ignorait que celle-ci n'était plus vraiment en contact avec ses pouvoirs.

o*o

Les Mikaelson possedaient une magnifique maison, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Bonnie monta les quelques marches avec Stefan et on leur ouvrit les portes. Bien que le hall d'entrée était gigantesque, la première chose qui tapa dans l'oeil de la sorcière fut le second frère Salvatore, en train de discuter avec le maire.

-Je pensais que c'était à toi de venir... glissa Bonnie à l'intention de Stefan avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Stefan haussa simplement les épaules et s'éloigna pour la laisser planter sur le seuil, sans même daigner lui répondre. "Quel toupet!" grogna Bonnie avant de s'avancer vers Damon.

-Damon, que fais-tu là? N'étais-tu pas censé veiller à ce que Elena reste chez elle ? ... Bonjour Madame Lockwood, ajouta t-elle poliment.

-Bonjour Bonnie, répondit le maire avec un sourire.

Damon se tourna vers elle avec une expression de franche surprise sur le visage.

-De quoi tu parles? C'est à Stefan de le faire.

Le regard de Damon bifurqua automatiquement vers Stefan qui se tenait vers la porte et les observait avec un léger sourire moqueur. Le Salvatore pinça les lèvres devant la désinvolture de son frère et se concentra de nouveau sur Bonnie.

-Quel imbécile, soupira t-il, je suppose qu'Elena va en profiter pour faire des siennes. Elle risque de débarquer d'un moment à l'autre... Tant pis, on pourra la protéger.

-Vous êtes complètement stupides... éructa Bonnie, tous les deux comme vous êtes! Vous auriez dû l'enfermer quelque part! Tu crois vraiment que vous pourrez faire le poids face aux originels?

Damon soupira d'exaspération, Bonnie avait le chic de toujours faire la morale à tout le monde.

-Non mais puisque tu es là, ça équilibre la balance, répondit le brun du tac au tac.

Bonnie avait grandement envie de lui hurler que ce n'était pas du tout le cas et qu'elle ne servirait pas à grand chose si une bataille éclatait sauf que voilà, tout d'abord, elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle, et ensuite, crier sur tous les toits qu'on est une sorcière inoffensive revient à se passer soi-même la corde au cou.

-Maire Lockwood! s'exclama une voix douce d'où débordait un ravissement trop excessif pour paraître naturel, Kol Mikaelson.

Un Mikaelson, un originel ! Damon et Bonnie se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le nouvel arrivant qui venait de se présenter. Il avait l'allure d'un beau jeune homme au teint pâle et aux yeux sombres. Il déposa un baiser sur la main du maire avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur, mais que Bonnie aurait plutôt défini comme étant carnassier.

-J'espère que cette ville nous acceptera autant que nous sommes prêt à l'accepter, déclara t-il avec une bienveillance qui sonnait atrocement faux.

Il se donnait un air aimable mais la sorcière n'était pas dupe. Le maire hocha poliment la tête et Damon s'avança vers lui en tendant poliment la main, se présentant à son tour:

-Damon Salvatore.

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux de l'originel et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-On s'est déjà rencontré? ajouta Damon, incertain.

Le dénommé Kol Mikaelson ignora royalement la main tendu.

-J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens, et tu ne t'en distingues pas spécialement, répliqua t-il alors que son visage disait... tout le contraire -ce que Damon ne sembla pas remarquer.

-Il ment! lui glissa discrètement Bonnie en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris -Comment Damon avait-il pu côtoyer un originel auparavant sans que personne ne le sache?

Elle ne se souvint que trop tard que, étant vampire, Kol avait lui aussi entendu. Il porta alors son attention sur Bonnie et son regard s'alluma autant que son sourire s'élargit. Plus de doutes, c'était bien un sourire carnassier. L'originel s'avança alors vers Bonnie. Cette dernière se tendit automatiquement lorsque celui-ci prit sa main gantée pour y déposer un baiser.

-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur? demanda t-il d'une voix suave.

Kol avait maintenu sa main dans la sienne et ne semblait pas décidé à vouloir la laisser s'échapper. Bonnie prit une légère inspiration. Elle avait vu beaucoup de vampires dans sa vie mais aucun d'entre ne dégageait une aura aussi malsaine. Pas même Klaus. Son instinct de sorcière lui hurlait de fuir mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant d'observer Kol d'un air sombre. L'originel la détaillait du regard avec un intérêt non dissimulé et Bonnie se surprit elle-même à se perdre dans son regard noir comme les ténèbres. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait en tête. Au final, elle répondit simplement:

-Bonnie.

Elle s'était retenue de justesse d'ajouter « Bennett », ce qui aurait probablement signé son arrêt de mort.

-C'est un plaisir, Bonnie, dit-il à voix basse

La sorcière se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle chercha Damon du regard pour avoir un peu de soutien mais celui-ci s'était déjà éclipsé pour rejoindre princesse Elena qui, comme il l'avait prévu, venait de "débarquer". Il reçut donc quelques insultes mentales de la part de la sorcière qui se sentait complètement perdue, abandonnée, délaissée... bref, seule.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit-elle en essayant de garder une respiration régulière, puis-je reprendre ma main? ajouta t-elle en essayant de paraître aimable.

Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il ne la lâcherait pas et pourtant, il s'exécuta tout en prenant soin de laisser ses doigts glisser le long de sa main. Il l'observait avec amusement, comme s'il savait qu'elle était effrayée. Non seulement il devait avoir entendu les battements de son coeur s'accélérer mais en plus, le visage de Bonnie n'en dissimulait pas des masses -et ce malgré tous ses efforts pour rester inexpressive. Sans plus de cérémonie, l'originel s'éloigna et Bonnie put reprendre une respiration convenable. A présent, elle devait trouver Elena pour lui remonter les bretelles. Elle releva légèrement sa robe, pour laisser plus de liberté à ses jambes et parcourut la jolie maison des originels, cherchant Elena du regard. Il y avait tellement de monde que lorsqu'elle la trouva, celle-ci était déjà en compagnie d'un inconnu. Bonnie s'en approcha discrètement pour tenter d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Si vous voulez rencontrer ma mère, il vous faudra être seule. »

La sorcière ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était lui aussi un originel. Il avait des cheveux châtain et ses yeux étaient aussi clairs que ceux de Kol étaient noirs.

Le bruit de tintement de verre les interrompit dans leur discussion. La voix d'Elijah, couvrant l'assemblé, les invitait à se réunir. L'originel qui discutait avec Elena s'excusa auprès d'elle et s'éloigna pour aller rejoindre ses frères et sa soeur sur les marches de l'escalier. Bonnie en profita pour attaquer son amie.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, cracha t-elle, le regard lançant des éclairs.

La brunette se retourna d'un bond.

-Bonnie...! s'exclama t-elle

Ne se laissant pas démonter par le ton hargneux de son amie, Elena se redressa fièrement et lissa le devant de sa robe d'un geste de la main. Puis elle prit la parole:

-Sache que je ne supporte pas qu'on décide à ma place. Je vais rencontrer Esther, et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera. Jolie robe, soit dit en passant.

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant de lassitude. Elle s'avancèrent vers les marches et purent observer la famille des originels au grand complet... enfin, presque, vu que le père avait été tué par Klaus. Elena donna un coup de coude à Bonnie et lui désigna Esther, qui dominait l'assemblée, d'un signe de tête. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, Bonnie l'avait déjà repérée au moment même où celle-ci avait quitté la pièce de l'étage - sa chambre?- pour rejoindre ses enfants sur les marches. Elle n'écouta rien du discours d'Elijah, le temps semblait même s'être arrêté. Il y eut un long instant de flottement ou aucune des deux amies ne parlèrent... Bonnie fut la première à se réveiller:

-C'est à moi d'aller la voir.

Elena la fusilla du regard et, tandis qu'Elijah venait de conclure son discours, elle répondit tout en s'avançant vers les marches:

-Tu n'as pas été invitée, que je sache!

Ridicule! La sorcière s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par cette voix douce qu'elle ne reconnut que trop facilement...

-M'accordes-tu cette danse ?

Kol. Sa phrase avait une tournure interrogative certes, mais le regard qu'il lui lançait indiquait clairement qu'il n'admettrait aucun refus. Bonnie jeta un coup d'oeil en direction d'Elena et constata avec soulagement que celle-ci avait été interceptée par Damon.  
>Loin d'elle l'idée de se mettre un originel à dos alors que sa relation actuelle avec ses propres pouvoirs était catastrophique, elle tenta de décliner l'offre le plus poliment possible.<p>

-Désolée, mais... je suis bien piètre danseuse et...ces chaussures me font vraiment mal.

D'accord, l'excuse était nulle, mais elle ne justifia aucunement la réaction de l'originel.

-C'est fort dommage, rétorqua t-il d'un ton glacial en prenant un air faussement désolé.

Kol attrapa fermement la main de Bonnie -qui s'étrangla de surprise- pour l'emmener rejoindre les danseurs se réunissant dans la pièce d'à côté. La sorcière voulut immédiatement protester:

-Mais...! commença t-elle

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsque Kol se retourna pour lui lancer un regard lourd de menaces. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux effarés et n'osa rien ajouter de plus.

Elle n'avait pas les arguments pour lui tenir tête alors elle se laissa tirer vers l'avant, impuissante. Kol décida de se placer derrière le couple de danseurs que formaient Elena et Damon. Il prit les mains de Bonnie qui se tenait à présent droite comme un piquet, juste à côté de lui, et commença la marche. La danse « vieille de plusieurs siècles » avait dit Elijah. Le seul point positif dans cette affaire était que la sorcière pouvait au moins garder un oeil sur son amie.

C'est lorsque Kol se positionna en face d'elle pour placer une main sur son omoplate et commencer la valse qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle était en danger. Tout ce qui se dégageait de Kol n'était que malveillance, agressivité et perfidie dissimulées derrière un visage angélique et un sourire faussement courtois. Il n'avait aucune considération, aucune sympathie à son égard. De toute la famille Mikaelson, Bonnie avait fait la connaissance du pire membre. Le mal émanait naturellement de lui, alourdissait l'atmosphère et aspirait l'air que Bonnie tentait de respirer avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Elle posa la main sur son épaule et se laissa guider tout en priant pour qu'il ne prête pas attention aux battements de son coeur qui s'étaient mis à ressembler au bruit des sabots d'un cheval qui galope. Mais quand bien même ce fut le cas, sa mine apeurée la trahissait.

Kol l'observait avec un sourire indéchiffrable. Enigmatique, provocant, aimable... les trois à la fois? Bonnie n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur les autres danseurs qui évoluaient sur la piste pour tenter d'oublier son cavalier qui la dévorait du regard sans la moindre gêne.

-Tu es vraiment resplendissante, Bonnie, lança l'originel pour attirer son attention.

Elle sursauta presque et fit l'erreur de rencontrer son regard. Noir, comme les abysses dans lesquels elle risquait de tomber à tout instant. Elle interpréta la légère, très infime lueur qui en ressortait comme de l'amusement.

-Merci, répondit-elle à mi-voix.

Ce vampire lui faisait réaliser, sans le savoir, que sans ses pouvoirs, elle n'était rien. Elle ne pouvait rien. C'était une humaine impuissante, vulnérable, faible. Contrairement à Elena, qui était une battante, une forte tête au courage allant au delà de toute imagination. Bonnie ne l'avait jamais autant admirée qu'en cet instant.

-Pour une piètre danseuse, je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt bien, commenta t-il.

Etrangement, il n'y avait aucune trace d'ironie dans sa voix et son visage paraissait sérieux. Ce qui était assez surprenant d'ailleurs, vu que Bonnie se laissait guider telle un marionnette désarticulée, ne faisant même pas l'effort de bien danser.

Le moment de changer de cavalier fut comme une libération pour elle, mais elle se rendit compte aussitôt que son nouveau partenaire n'était autre que l'originel qui avait ordonné à Elena de venir voir sa mère sans aucune compagnie. Contrairement à son frère, rien d'hostile ne semblait émaner de lui. En fait, elle aurait presque juré qu'il avait à peu près la même aura rassurante que Stefan. Son intuition indiquait qu'il n'était pas spécialement un ennemi. Le regard bleu de l'originel était d'une neutralité parfaite mais un léger sourire amical était présent sur ses lèvres. Une occasion se présentait à Bonnie, et elle décida de la saisir, malgré le risque que cela représentait.

-J'aimerais rencontrer Esther, déclara t-elle d'une voix si basse qu'un humain ne l'aurait certainement pas entendu.

-Vous êtes une amie d'Elena, en déduisit aussitôt l'originel sur un ton qui signifiait clairement « c'est hors de question ».

Il parlait légèrement plus fort que Bonnie, vu qu'elle n'était pas dotée des mêmes capacités auditives que lui.

-Je m'appelle Bonnie Bennett, avoua t-elle dans un chuchotis, c'est moi qui ai ouvert le cercueil de votre mère. Je dois la rencontrer.

L'originel ne masqua pas sa stupéfaction et reconsidéra la demande de la jeune femme qui lui faisait office de cavalière temporaire. Il réfléchit quelques instants. Bonnie, étant une sorcière comme sa propre mère, n'avait aucune raison de s'opposer à leurs plans, bien au contraire. Elle pourrait même les aider, d'ailleurs, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle avait ouvert le cercueil.

-Ma mère avait l'intention de vous rencontrer. Mais pas ce soir, dit-il à voix basse, elle a beaucoup à faire. Revenez ici, demain. C'est tout ce que j'ai à proposer.

-Mr Mikaelson, ma meilleure amie doit voir votre mère et je n'ai pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés alors qu'elle pourrait très bien courir un danger en faisant une telle chose, dois-je vous rappeler qu'Esther a déjà tenté de la tuer? rétorqua Bonnie d'une voix basse mais ferme.

L'originel savait qu'il avait affaire à une sorcière assez puissante vu qu'elle avait pu libérer sa mère, et comme il ignorait ce qui était advenu des pouvoirs de Bonnie, elle pouvait se permettre d'avoir un minimum de répondant.

-Votre amie ne risque rien, je vous en donne ma parole, affirma t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Bonnie.

Ses yeux exprimaient une sincérité qui troubla Bonnie. Celle-ci ne savait pas si c'était son instinct de sorcière qui prenait un peu de repos ou si cet originel était réellement un vampire bien intentionné, franc. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre et... décida de lui faire confiance. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix et, de plus, pour la protection d'Elena, Damon et Stefan seraient d'une bien plus grande utilité qu'elle.

L'originel semblait peu bavard. Bonnie se doutait bien que si elle lui demandait ce qu'Esther voulait à Elena, il laisserait planer le mystère. Et puis, la brunette était une vraie tête de mule: quoi qu'on lui dise, sa rencontre avec Esther était inévitable et Bonnie s'était déjà faite à l'idée. En fait, son plan était tombé à l'eau dès l'instant même où Elena avait franchi les portes vitrées de la maison des Mikaelson.

-Soit, je reviendrai demain, conclue t-elle, et vous vous appelez ?

-Finn, déclara t-il en prenant sa main pour l'embrasser.

Décidément, c'était vraiment une manie dans cette famille. Bonnie se rendit compte un peu tard que les autres et eux-même avaient cessé de danser depuis un moment déjà.

-Enchantée, dit-elle, et merci.

Finn hocha poliment la tête.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, déclara t-il en s'éloignant.

Bonnie le suivit des yeux un moment tandis que celui-ci quittait la pièce -probablement pour aller rejoindre sa mère. C'était un originel bien étrange, Finn. Il semblait réunir en lui la droiture d'Elijah et la douceur de Stefan à la fois. Lorsqu'il avait posé la main sur son dos lors de la valse, son appui était léger, presque comme une caresse. Tout le contraire de son frère, Kol, dont la main exerçait une pression beaucoup plus ferme, possessive. Bonnie resta quelques instants les bras ballants. Son regard balaya la pièce, s'attardant sur les visages qu'elle connaissait.

Caroline était en compagnie de ... Klaus? Le monde était en train de tourner à l'envers, ou quoi? La blonde était censé gardé un oeil sur Matt et Bonnie était bien tentée d'aller l'assommer pour la réveiller mais le courage lui manquait. En fait, elle n'était pas du tout à son aise dans ce nid de vampires.

Elena avait disparu et Damon semblait la chercher du regard. La sorcière, elle, ne fit même pas cet effort. En fait, Bonnie n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il était grand temps pour elle de partir, elle ne supportait plus cet endroit, cette hypocrisie, ces faux semblants, cette fausse gentillesse des Mikaelson... Des abominations, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Tous. Finn aussi. Et malgré tout, Bonnie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie à son égard. Cet originel avait l'air si simple et si sincère... Bonnie soupira et secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

Elena rencontrerait Esther et lui raconterait tout en détail, et le lendemain, les rôles seraient inversés.

C'était le plus juste à faire. Bonnie n'avait pas à dicter la conduite d'Elena, Stefan ou Damon non plus. Elle sortit de la pièce pour déboucher dans le hall d'entrée. Voyant qu'elle s'apprétait à partir, l'homme qui se tenait au garde-à-vous sur le côté lui ouvrit une des deux portes vitrées avec un sourire aimable. Bonnie lui répondit par un hochement de tête et...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

La voix de Kol avait claqué dans son dos. Dure et sèche.

-Je m'en vais, ça ne se voit pas ? rétorqua Bonnie en se tournant vers lui pour le fusiller du regard.

-Si tôt?

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Elle détestait ce vampire, il ne lui inspirait aucune confiance et le savoir à quelques mètres d'elle la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna en priant pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, mais sa prière ne fut pas entendue.

-Tu as une voiture? demanda t-il en s'avançant d'un pas.

La sorcière se tourna de nouveau vers lui, essayant de paraitre le moins agacée possible.

-Non, j'étais censée rentrer avec Stefan mais je pense qu'il va encore rester un peu.

Pourquoi elle lui racontait tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fichait après tout. Lui, surtout. Enfin... non, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en ficher tant que ça en fait, vu qu'il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, l'air pensif. Les deux s'observèrent quelques instants en chien de faïence avant que l'originel ne déclare finalement:

-Je te racompagne.

-Non! s'exclama un peu trop rapidement Bonnie, je... je préfère marcher, et j'habite juste à côté, ajouta t-elle pour se rattraper.

-Alors on marchera ensemble, dit-il d'un ton sans appel en s'avançant vers elle.

Bonnie savait parfaitement que ça ne servait à rien d'insister. A partir du moment où celui-ci avait décidé quelque chose, rien ne l'arrêtait. Et elle n'était pas en position de marchander, mais elle se jura intérieurement que, dès qu'elle aurait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, elle lui ferait regretter sa brutalité. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Kol lui tendit galamment le bras, un sourire en coin collé au lèvre. Bonnie inspira légèrement avant de lui prendre le bras. Alors qu'ils commencèrent à marcher, l'originel reprit la parole:

-Tu ne comptais pas rentrer toute seule dans cette tenue, voyons. Si ce ne sont pas des vampires, ce sont les brigands que tu attirerais, murmura t-il avec amusement.

-N'importe quel vampire ou brigand me conviendrait mieux que toi, cracha t-elle en fixant l'horizon.

Elle se rendit compte un peu trop tard de la dureté de ses paroles et se tendit à l'idée que le vampire puisse mal le prendre. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas vu qu'il éclata d'un grand rire. Un rire franc, léger, et cristallin... autrement dit, un rire qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Alors qu'ils marchaient d'un pas régulier, Bonnie se demandait si ce n'était pas la plus mauvaise des idées que d'indiquer le lieu où elle logeait à ce vampire. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix et puis, elle gardait un semblant de sécurité du moment qu'elle ne l'invitait pas à entrer.

Elle se rendit compte que c'était complètement bête de sa part d'avoir dit qu'elle préférait marcher! S'ils avaient pris une voiture, elle se serait débarrassée de lui plus rapidement. Quoique...

-Tu as sûrement raison, admit-il en lui lançant un regard en coin.

Bonnie tentait de se rassurer intérieurement: ils étaient déjà assez éloignés de la fête. S'il avait vraiment voulu boire son sang ou la tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis un bout de temps. Ce qui signifiait qu'il voulait réellement la racompagner chez elle. Bonnie tenta de faire taire son instinct de sorcière qui lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Après tout, Kol ne devait pas être si mauvais que ça... si ? Si.

Soudain, l'air lui manqua de façon virulente et elle se rendit compte qu'elle marchait... en apnée! Elle prit une profonde inspiration qui se voulait silencieuse: elle ne voulait certainement pas faire savoir au vampire qu'elle en oubliait de respirer tant elle était épouvantée. Pourtant, Kol, à qui rien n'échappe, eut un léger rire amusé:

-Détend-toi, Bonnie. Tu ne risques rien.

-Tu parles, marmonna t-elle

Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit ça à voix haute, bon sang? Kol rit de nouveau. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Bonnie sentait son regard peser sur elle. "Ne le regarde pas, Bonnie, ne le regarde pas. Ne tourne pas la tête, ne le regarde pas..." scandait-elle dans sa tête. "Ne..." Trop tard. Elle avait tourné la tête et leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés. Ceux de Kol étaient d'un noir si intense qu'ils se confondaient avec la nuit. Le regard qu'il lui lançait était étrange tant il était ambigu: à la fois profond et bestial, rassurant et hostile, tendre et haineux... tout à la fois. Bonnie ne trouva pas le courage de chercher ce qui, dans tout ça, dominait alors elle tourna la tête.

Ils marchèrent alors dans un silence si oppressant que la brunette fut tentée de dire quelque chose à l'originel, histoire de se rassurer. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Si elle lui parlait, celui-ci penserait automatiquement qu'elle éprouve un tant soit peu d'intérêt à son égard. Or, si elle se taisait, elle avait plus de chance qu'il se lasse et la laisse tranquille.

Ils arrivèrent dans sa rue et Bonnie eut la soudaine impression de se sentir plus légère.

-C'est ici, déclara t-elle.

Ravie d'enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de lui, Bonnie lui lâcha le bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait disposer. Seulement voilà, Kol n'y prêta pas attention et se contenta de l'observer en silence, semblant attendre qu'elle continue d'avancer. Ce qu'elle fit à regret, vu qu'il marcha à ses côtés. La légère et éphémère impression de liberté que Bonnie avait ressenti un instant plus tôt s'était envolée, laissant place à une terrible crainte. Evidemment, il n'allait pas la laisser partir aussi facilement. Il devait probablement attendre qu'elle meure étouffée par sa propre respiration, ou d'une crise cardiaque. Bref, qu'elle meure de peur.

En effet, il l'accompagna jusqu'à son perron.

Sentant sa présence à ses côtés, elle prit ses clés de son petit sac d'un geste tremblant, et les introduisit dans la serrure. L'originel la dévisageait avec insistance, probablement dans le but de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise... et ça marchait.

Il n'attendait tout de même pas qu'elle l'invite à l'intérieur? Sans un coup d'oeil pour lui, Bonnie ouvrit la porte à la hâte et s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur. Elle était en sécurité. ENFIN! La sorcière ressentait la même chose que ces gens qui qui viennent d'échapper de justesse à la mort. Une sorte de soulagement infini, mêlé de joie et de stupeur. Elle se retourna rapidement, s'attendant à trouver Kol au même endroit, mais celui-ci n'y était plus. Il s'était éclipsé dans la nuit.

Au dehors, une légère rafale émit un son aussi aigu qu'un ricanement.  
>On aurait dit que le vent se moquait d'elle.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Mine always and forever

_Finn/Bonnie/Kol  
>Merci beaucoup pour ses reviews encourageantes. Je vous mets la suite, tout aussi courte.<br>__(Rappel: l'histoire aurait pu être un OS)_

*o*

**Chapitre 2: _Ma_ propriété personnelle**

Bonnie essuya ses mains moites sur son jean.

Elle se tenait devant la maison des Mikaelson, le coeur battant à toute allure. Il était huit heure du matin. Certes, c'était très tôt, mais Bonnie n'en pouvait plus. Sa curiosité l'étouffait tellement qu'elle n'avait même pas attendu le coup de fil d'Elena qui lui expliquerait les intentions d'Esther. Mais maintenant que la jeune sorcière se retrouvait au même endroit que la veille, elle était bien embêtée.

Que devait-elle faire? Sonner? Elle leva la main vers la sonnette et resta suspendu le doigt en l'air. Non, et si c'était Klaus qui lui ouvrait... ou Rebekah...ou Kol? Elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à ces trois-là. Mais si c'était Elijah? Finn? Ou mieux, Esther? une chance sur deux, ça ne lui paraissait pas suffisant. Cette fois-ci, elle était vraiment seule. Pas de Damon ou de Stefan pour surveiller ses arrières, et en y repensant, elle aurait peut-être dû les inviter. Quoi que non, Esther l'aurait surement mal pris. Enfin...

Interrompue dans ses pensées, Bonnie fit presque un bond en arrière lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquemment, laissant apparaitre le visage rassurant de Finn. Celui-ci la regardait avec un léger sourire, les yeux brillants d'amusement. Bonnie lui répondit par un sourire franc pour manifester son soulagement.

-Vous comptiez rester plantée là longtemps, miss Bennett ? demanda t-il

-Euh...

Ses joues s'empourprèrent.

-Je me demande combien de temps vous auriez mis à vous manifester si je n'étais pas venu, ajouta t-il en se déplaçant sur le côté, faisant un geste de la main qui l'invitait à entrer.

Bonnie n'hésita qu'une seule seconde avant de le rejoindre.

-Je serais probablement partie, avoua t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Bonnie s'avança prudemment dans le hall, jetant des regards autour d'elle. Klaus, qui semblait occupé à griffoner des écritures -ou dessins- sur un bloc-note, s'interrompit dans son travail et leva les yeux vers elle. Il était assis sur un sofa, adossé contre un accoudoir, les jambes tranquillement étendus devant lui. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi, au calme, dans sa maison, à faire autre chose que de semer la terreur autour de lui. Bonnie avait l'impression d'entrer dans l'intimité de la famille, d'être témoin de quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir. Klaus était censé être un vampire sanguinaire. Point.

-Tiens, tiens, qu'avons nous là? demanda t-il avec suspicion, tu es bien la dernière personne que j'imaginais revenir ici.

Son regard était perçant. Même tranquillement installé, il avait toujours l'allure d'un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie pour lui briser la nuque sans raison valable, sur un coup de tête. Oui, Klaus était imprévisible. Un point commun qu'il semblait partager avec son autre frère, Kol qui, au grand bonheur de Bonnie, semblait absent.

-Un 'bonjour' aurait suffit, lança Finn à l'adresse de son frère en enroulant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Bonnie pour la conduire vers les escaliers.

Celle-ci en demeura interdite et se laissa guider, hésitant un instant à mettre un bras autour de sa taille. "Ne sois pas stupide" lui répondit sa conscience. Elle n'en fit donc rien.

Le visage fermé et menaçant que s'était construit Klaus en apercevant Bonnie fut démoli devant l'apparente affection que Finn semblait lui manifester.

L'hybride les observa avec stupéfaction, son regard allant successivement de l'un à l'autre jusqu'à qu'ils disparaissent de son champs de vision. D'accord, les affaires de son frères ne le regardaient pas vraiment, mais Klaus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment celui-ci avait bien pu devenir "ami" avec la sorcière Bennett.

Bonnie, elle, n'était pas moins surprise que l'hybride face à la douceur de Finn. Ce dernier voulait certainement faire croire à son frère que Bonnie était seulement venue le voir lui, et non sa mère, pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons.

La jolie brune l'observait du coin de l'oeil alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers ensemble. Arrivé à l'étage, Finn croisa son regard. Il lui adressa un sourire aimable et Bonnie fut contrainte de porter un intérêt soudain et très particulier à ses propres chaussures. De jolies ballerine noires aux bouts vernis. Quand elle sentit la main de l'originel quitter son épaule pour ouvrir une porte, elle releva la tête. La chambre dans laquelle ils entrèrent était décorée à l'ancienne: tapisseries murales, lit baldaquin, vieux sofa de couleur blanc cassé accompagné d'une table basse en bois polie sur laquelle trônait un petit brin de plante enveloppé dans un papier blanc.

-C'est de la sauge, l'informa la voix d'Esther lui parvenant sur la gauche, j'ai lancé un sort pour que personne en dehors de cette pièce puisse entendre.

Bonnie venait juste de la remarquer. Esther referma la porte en bois qu'elle avait ouverte -un dressing?- et concentra toute son attention sur Bonnie. C'était une belle femme blonde et d'apparence plutôt jeune. Les deux sorcières s'observèrent en chien de faïence jusqu'à ce qu'Esther rompe le silence:

-Bonnie Bennett, dit-elle pensivement en s'avançant vers la brunette, c'est une joie de vous rencontrer... enfin.

-Bonjour Esther.

Ne s'éternisant pas sur les politesses, elle passa directement à l'essentiel.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir?

Esther sourit et alla s'installer sur le vieux sofa. Bonnie le prit pour une invitation et s'installa à son tour, juste à côté d'elle. Finn, lui, était resté en retrait, près de la porte.

-Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur la façon dont j'ai pu revenir parmi vous, ton ami te l'expliquera. A vrai dire, j'ai besoin de ton aide, Bonnie.

La brune ne répondit rien et fronça légèrement les sourcils attendant la suite.

-J'ai été coincée de l'autre côté pendant mille ans. La nature m'a puni pour avoir transformer mes enfants en vampire, je dois réparer mon erreur...

Bonnie ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Alors c'était vrai. Vous êtes la clé qui nous permettra de détruire Klaus...

Esther hocha la tête, l'air grave.

-J'ai déjà commencé. Hier, le vin contenait le sang d'Elena renfermant un sortilège qui permettrait à mes enfants d'être réunis comme s'ils ne constituaient qu'une seule personne.

Tout s'éclairait dans l'esprit de Bonnie. C'était pour ça qu'Esther était trop préoccupée pour lui accorder une audience et...

-C'est pour ça que vous vouliez voir Elena, conclut-elle, vous dites qu'ils sont à présent réunis, ce qui signifie que...

-Si l'un meurt, tous meurent, acheva Esther.

Voilà la solution! Il n'existait aucun moyen de tuer Klaus directement vu qu'il s'agissait d'un hybride, néanmoins, ses frères étaient plus vulnérables. Il suffirait d'en tuer un seul. De l'éliminer définitivement. Mais comment s'y prendre? Si on plantait une dague dans le coeur de l'un des frères, la retirer suffirait pour le rendre à la vie. Comment pouvait-on réellement tuer un originel? Comme si elle devinait ses pensées, Esther répondit:

-Il existe un rituel. Un sacrifice. Pas très compliqué mais très puissant. Je ne pourrais l'accomplir seule, j'ai besoin de ton aide et de celle de ta mère. En réunissant nos pouvoirs, nous y parviendrons.

Bonnie n'avait pas trop suivi l'explication, en fait, son esprit avait buté sur un mot.

-Sacrifice?

Comme si c'était aussi simple! D'après ce qu'elle savait, il fallait toute une disposition, toute une mise en place pour effectuer un sacrifice, ça prenait du temps... comme si Esther allait demander à un de ses enfants d'attendre tranquillement assis dans un coin pendant qu'elle effectuait un rituel autour de lui pour le tuer ! Et comme si cet enfant en question allait l'écouter sagement! Mais... Bonnie tourna instinctivement la tête vers Finn, toujours posté près de la porte, qui les observait en silence. Son enthousiasme de tuer Klaus s'évanouit aussitôt.

-Toi? demanda t-elle avec incrédulité, oubliant totalement le vouvoiement.

Les yeux de Finn s'arrêtèrent sur ceux de Bonnie. Toujours silencieux, il fit un bref hochement de tête.

Bonnie devrait se réjouir que la tâche soit facilitée par Finn, que celui-ci accepte de se sacrifier pour anéantir sa famille et lui-même... mais elle n'y arrivait pas. En fait, elle en était même peinée. _Si l'un meurt, tous meurent_...

-Pourquoi? demanda t-elle

-Vous êtes la mieux placée pour le savoir, répondit-il calmement.

C'était évident, il détestait sa nature autant que sa mère. Il voulait en finir. Détruire les abominations que sa mère avait crée. Ses frères... et lui.

L'idée de mourir ne l'effrayait pas. Il avait même l'air serein. Bonnie avait entendu dire qu'il avait moisi dans un cercueil pendant près de neuf siècles, et il était déjà pressé d'y retourner... pour l'éternité, cette fois? Elle l'observa pensivement. S'il voulait mourir, elle ne devait pas s'y opposer... et puis, elle devait détruire Klaus aussi! Malgré tous les arguments qu'elle trouvait en la faveur d'Esther, Bonnie hésitait à la suivre. Elle prenait peu à peu conscience qu'en fin de compte, elle appréciait beaucoup Finn et que s'il y avait un seul vampire sur terre qui méritait de vivre, c'était bien lui.

-Je... ne suis pas sûre, dit Bonnie.

-Bonnie, c'est la seule chose à faire, assura Esther.

Elle prit les main de la brunette pour l'inciter à détacher son regard de Finn et capter son attention, ce qui fonctionna.

-Je suis liée à toi et toute la lignée Bennett. Je n'y parviendrai pas seule. J'ai besoin de toi et de ta mère, s'il te plait, aide-moi à réparer l'erreur que j'ai commise dans le passé... Et puis, c'est ton devoir. Notre devoir.

Bonnie lui lança un regard hésitant. C'était son devoir, oui. Esther aimait ses enfants, elle non plus n'était pas forcément ravie de devoir les tuer, mais elle le devait. Bonnie baissa la tête et poussa un long soupir. Finn...

-Bon... que dois-je faire? demanda t-elle

Le visage d'Esther s'éclaira d'un sourire.

-Pour l'instant, attendre. J'ai besoin de beaucoup d'énergie. Plus précisément, l'énergie d'un lieu et celle d'un évènement céleste...

Bonnie comprenait cinq sur cinq. Autrement dit, Esther devait attendre la pleine lune. Le sacrifice aurait lieu à l'endroit où les sorcières ont brûlées vu que leur énergie y demeure encore. Et la pleine lune aurait lieu dans...

-Trois jours ... C'est d'accord, je vous rejoindrai avec ma mère, acheva la brunette.

-Quand tout ceci sera fini, je suis sûre que nous aurons beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'une de l'autre, Bonnie, conclue Esther avec un sourire encourageant.

Bonnie lui répondit par un sourire forcée. Elle détacha ses mains de celles d'Esther avec une sorte de soulagement et se leva. Finn, toujours posté près de la porte, la lui ouvrit. Bonnie s'arrêta pour le regarder... une... deux... trois secondes. Puis, elle lui attrapa le bras pour l'entrainer lui aussi hors de la chambre. Ils firent quelques pas ensemble et, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près des escaliers, Bonnie se tourna vers lui.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Finn? demanda t-elle, profitant du fait qu'Esther ne pouvait plus les entendre.

Ses yeux verts, empli de tristesse, fixaient l'originel avec une lueur d'espoir. Comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde 'non'. La sorcière n'avait jamais été douée pour masquer ses sentiments. Mais... à quoi ça l'avançait de poser une telle question? Finn devait mourir, c'était ainsi. Alors pourquoi espérait-elle intérieurement qu'il se révolte? Qu'il refuse? Qu'il se batte pour sa vie?

-Et toi, que veux-tu? répliqua t-il, laissant lui aussi le vouvoiement de côté.

La réponse aurait dû être évidente. Elle devait vouloir la mort de Klaus, leur mort à tous. Et pourtant...

Finn prit une des mèches ondulées de Bonnie entre ses doigts et la replaça derrière son oreille, l'observant avec un sourire affectueux. Ce simple geste résumait à lui seul pourquoi Bonnie n'avait vraiment aucune envie de le voir mourir. Finn était peut-être un vampire, mais pas un monstre.

-Pas ça, murmura Bonnie d'une voix quasi inaudible, je préfèrerais ...

Finn plaça un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence et Bonnie retint instinctivement sa respiration au contact. Les sourcils de l'originel étaient légèrement froncés. Certain d'avoir entendu du bruit à l'étage inférieur, il tendait à présent l'oreille. La sorcière, elle, regarda par dessus la rambarde pour voir si quelqu'un était dans le hall... mais rien.

-Je pense que tu devrais partir, dit Finn à voix basse en retirant son doigt des lèvres de Bonnie.

La sorcière ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il l'interrompit:

-Au revoir.

Il lui caressa la joue, l'air pensif et...la laissa plantée là! Il avait repris le chemin inverse, sûrement pour rejoindre sa mère.

Finn parti, la voilà seule dans une maison infestée de vampires. Il aurait au moins pu avoir la gentillesse de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée! Pourquoi l'avait-il quitté aussi rapidement? Bonnie soupira et descendit les escaliers, priant intérieurement pour que Klaus n'interrompe pas ses activités pour venir l'ennuyer. Ses pas s'accélérèrent alors qu'elle traversait le hall. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans le salon. Klaus n'y était plus.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée en songeant enfin qu'elle pourrait respirer l'air du dehors, loin de ce nid de vampires... sauf qu'une main s'abattit sur la porte pour la refermer violemment. Bonnie se retourna d'un bond pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec celui qu'elle avait espéré ne plus jamais revoir.

-Tu t'en vas déjà? dit-il avec une moue désappointée qui céda rapidement la place à un sourire narquois.

-Je rentre chez moi, affirma t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera.

Kol haussa les sourcils, paraissant soudain très intéressé.

-Ah. Et pourquoi? Parce que tu es Bonnie _Bennett_ ? dit-il avec ironie.

Bon, s'il savait qui elle était, pourquoi la provoquait-il de cette manière? Bonnie se surprit à penser que la compagnie de Klaus lui aurait certainement mieux convenu.

-Exactement, dit-elle en se redressant légèrement.

Sa tactique d'intimidation aurait peut-être fonctionné si sa voix n'avait pas trembloter. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à jouer le jeux, elle n'arrivait pas à masquer sa crainte. Et Kol semblait se délecter de son trouble. Le sourire qu'il lui adressait était joueur mais son regard était froid.

-J'aimerais bien voir quels petits tours de passe-passe tu as à me montrer.

Bonnie calma sa respiration et fit semblant de paraître ennuyée.

-Aucun pour le moment, désolée. Au revoir, dit-elle en essayant de se tourner vers la porte mais la main de Kol attrapa son épaule pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

-Moi j'en ai un à te proposer, murmura t-il avec un sourire provocant, je pourrais te contraindre à faire quelques vilaines choses avec moi, à l'étage.

Il se rapprocha de manière suggestive et Bonnie manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre respiration. Oui elle était sous veine de vénus... mais c'était certainement pas ça qui arrêterait Kol ! Mais tout de même! Il ne pouvait pas... il n'allait pas...!

-Tu n'oserais pas! s'exclama t-elle, sa voix portant l'énergie du désespoir.

Bien sûr qu'il oserait. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle.

-A quoi bon prendre cet air outré? murmura t-il avec amusement tandis qu'il lui caressait la joue dans un geste que n'importe quelle personne autre que Bonnie aurait pu qualifier de tendre.

Mais ce geste n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Finn! Il n'y avait pas la même douceur, pas la même sympathie. Pour ça oui, Kol était définitivement un démon. La sorcière tenta de faire appel à ses pouvoirs. Elle devait absolument lui provoquer un anévrisme, le faire souffrir, le faire reculer pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. Mais rien ne se produisit. RIEN!

-On sait bien tous les deux qu'au fond de toi, tu en meures d'envie, ajouta t-il

Terrorisée, Bonnie secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Les larmes lui montaient au yeux sans même qu'elle puisse les retenir. Des larmes de rage.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher au fond de moi! Laisse-moi tranquille, tu n'as donc aucune pitié espèce de monstre ? éructa t-elle

Kol baissa immédiatement la tête, se retenant d'éclater de rire. Quand il leva les yeux vers elle, il était au comble de l'amusement.

-Du calme ma petite sorcière, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse, je ne vais rien te faire.

Il afficha un air innocent qui ne lui allait absolument pas et, pour prouver ses dires, attira Bonnie vers lui afin de pouvoir lui ouvrir la porte. Malgré la proximité toujours gênante du vampire, elle pouvait au moins profiter de l'air du dehors qui s'engouffrait dans la maison.

-Tu peux partir, déclara la voix amusée de l'originel.

Bonnie ne se fit pas prier: elle s'éjecta vers la sortie et marcha d'un pas rapide, usant de toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas se mettre à détaler en courant. Elle entendit le rire cristallin du vampire retentir derrière elle.

L'originel referma la porte dans un dernier éclat de rire et monta rapidement à l'étage pour rejoindre Finn qui l'attendait, accoudé à la rambarde des escaliers. Ce dernier l'avait rappelé à l'ordre à voix basse, tandis que Kol martyrisait cette pauvre petite Bonnie.

-Tu m'as appelé? demanda Kol avec un sourire insolent.

La mâchoire serrée, semblant se retenir de lui écraser la tête contre un mur, Finn s'avança d'un pas.

-Ecoute-moi attentivement, dit-il d'un ton glacial, Bonnie est mon amie. Si tu t'en prends à elle, je considèrerai ça comme une attaque personnelle.

Le sourire de Kol se fana aussitôt et un grognement bestial s'échappa de sa gorge. Il fit à son tour un pas en avant.

-Non Finn, c'est toi qui m'écoute, rétorqua t-il d'une voix aussi calme qu'effrayante, cette sorcière est ma propriété personnelle et si _toi_, tu tentes encore de la séduire, _je_ considèrerai ça comme une attaque personnelle.

Finn fut déstabilisé par son attitude. Pourquoi disait-il une telle chose? Non pas que la possessivité de son frère le surprenne, il ne connaissait que trop bien cette facette de sa personnalité. Mais pourquoi avoir jeté son dévolu sur Bonnie? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si furieux en cet instant? Finn ne mit pas vraiment longtemps à le comprendre...

-C'était toi? demanda t-il

Oui. Le bruit qu'il avait entendu pendant son échange avec Bonnie n'était autre que Kol qui venait d'entrer silencieusement dans le manoir. Réaliser que la jolie sorcière était revenue chez eux pour voir son frère et non lui l'avait mis dans une colère noire. L'effrayer avait donc été sa manière à lui de se venger.

Kol ne répondit pas. Il dépassa son frère en le bousculant au passage pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. L'ainé n'ajouta rien et ne chercha même pas à l'arrêter. Car Kol n'était pas seulement un vampire jaloux et possessif... il était surtout dangereux. Tout échange musclé entre les deux ne résoudrait rien, au contraire, cela pourrait déteindre sur Bonnie.

De toutes façon, les deux frères seraient bientôt morts d'ici peu. Leur différent serait ainsi résolu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mine, always and forever**

_Romance  
>KolBonnie/Finn._

_Encore merci pour les reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. En tout cas, il est plus long ^^_

_*o*_

**Chapitre 3: Remue-ménage**

-Et il était fier de lui, EN PLUS! rouspéta Elena pour la neuvième fois tandis qu'elle faisait les cent pas.

Elle ne s'était toujours pas remise du fait que Damon ait couché avec Rebekah, ce qui était un peu compréhensible vu que l'originel en question avait tenté de la tuer. Bonnie, qui était assise en tailleur sur son lit, l'écoutait avec un calme olympien, faisant fumer un brin de sauge enroulé de papier dans sa main. Elle essayait de reproduire le sortilège d'Esther qui permettait aux conversations privées de rester... privées.

-Bon, ça marche? s'impatienta Elena.

-Non, ça ne marche pas, intervint une Caroline exaspérée en entrant dans la chambre d'Elena, j'entends tout ce que tu dis à propos de Damon, le vampire gigolo...!

Elena se tourna vers Bonnie, attendant des explications.

-Ecoute, c'est un sortilège compliqué... se justifia la sorcière, je ne sais vraiment pas comment ça marche. Je ne suis même pas sûre de l'incantation qu'Esther a utilisé.

-Elle l'a laissé brûler plus longtemps, il me semble qu'il y avait plus de fumée.

Bonnie acquiesça. Elle replongea le brin de sauge dans la flamme d'une bougie allumée en face d'elle tandis qu'Elena agitait la main pour indiquer à Caroline qu'elle devait sortir. De toute façon, incantation ou pas, ça ne risquait pas de fonctionner vu que Bonnie n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses pouvoirs... ce qu'elle ne préférait pas révéler à Elena, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Parlant d'Esther, je lui ai rendu visite ce matin... avoua finalement Bonnie.

Elena se tourna brusquemment vers elle.

-Et tu m'as laissée me plaindre à propos de Damon pendant tout ce temps? s'indigna la jolie brune en s'approchant de son amie.

Bonnie ne prêta pas vraiment attention au reproche et poursuivit l'air de rien:

-Elle a besoin de mon aide pour le sacrifice, elle est liée à toutes les sorcières Bennett, mortes ou vivantes. Donc, moi inclus.

Elena, paraissant soudain embêtée, vint s'installer sur son lit en face de Bonnie.

-D'accord mais... il n'y aurait pas un moyen d'empêcher ce lien avec toi?

-Même s'il y en avait un, pourquoi le voudrais-je? rétorqua Bonnie.

Elle chassa l'image de Finn. Son sourire rassurant, son regard doux, la douceur de sa main posée sur sa joue... Elle prit une grande inspiration tandis qu'Elena poursuivait:

-J'ai juste pensé que... avant le rituel du soleil et de la lune, Elijah avait trouvé un moyen de me garder en vie et maintenant, je me retrouve dans la même position que lui et... je devrais le laisser mourir? C'est injuste, tu ne trouves pas?

-Ok, répondit Caroline en entrant à nouveau dans la chambre, tout d'abord, ce sortilège ne marche absolument pas et ensuite, Elena, ce n'est pas toi qui va les tuer, mais Esther.

Et moi aussi... songea Bonnie. Elle serait aussi responsable de la mort des originels qu'Esther. De la mort de Finn.

-C'est trop tard pour changer d'avis, Elena, il sera mort d'ici trois jours... s'entendit dire Bonnie d'une voix lugubre.

Le silence qui suivit lui donna l'impression que sa voix se répercuta en écho, non seulement dans le silence, mais aussi dans sa tête. Trois jours. Elena paraissait vraiment alertée et Bonnie se demandait sincèrement si l'expression de son propre visage n'était pas similaire au sien. Comme si ses paroles l'effrayaient aussi. Et pourtant, elle ne devait absolument rien laissé paraitre. Elle devait être forte. Impitoyable.

-Trois jours? répéta finalement Elena.

-Car ce sera la pleine lune. Esther a demandé à ce que ma mère et moi nous joignions à elle...

Les trois amis se regardèrent en silence. On aurait dit qu'aucune d'entre elles ne se réjouissait à l'idée. Bonnie comprenait qu'Elena puisse se soucier du sort d'Elijah, mais Caroline...? Elle se souvint alors l'avoir vu avec Klaus lors du bal. Etaient-ils devenus... proches? Dans tous les cas, la sorcière n'était pas spécialement bien placée pour émettre un jugement à ce sujet vu qu'elle-même s'était prise d'affection pour l'un des originels.

-Ecoutez les filles, il est tard, annonça Bonnie, je vais rentrer.

-Justement, il est beaucoup trop tard, pourquoi tu ne restes pas dormir?

-Non, j'ai quelques recherches à faire encore, mentit Bonnie

-Ca ne peut pas attendre demain? Insista Elena

-Non, il me faut être fixée le plus rapidement possible, décréta la sorcière en se levant.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester une seconde de plus avec ses amies au risque de se trahir. Bonnie ne voulait que personne ne soit témoin de sa faiblesse, surtout pas ses amies. Et cette conversation sur les originels la bouleversait bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait voir. Elle ne voulait plus en parler, elle ne voulait plus y penser... la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était se retrouver seule. Au calme.

Bonnie dépassa Caroline qui s'écarta pour la laisser passer. La blonde échangea alors un regard entendu avec Elena; les deux avaient bien compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Bonnie.

Celle-ci quitta la maison d'Elena au pas de course et regretta presque aussitôt: le trajet entre la maison d'Elena et la sienne constituait une bonne trotte et à une heure pareille, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Elle se laissa guider par les lumières des lampadaires, évitant les endroits sombres. Tout en marchant, elle essayait de chasser les sombres pensées de son esprit. Et pourtant rien n'y faisait. _Si l'un meurt, tous meurent_. Cette phrase se répercutait telle une litanie dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que...

-Hé, toi !

Bonnie reconnut la voix de Kol. Deux fois en une journée? La poisse! N'oubliant pas le mauvais coup qu'il lui avait joué, elle retint sa respiration et se tourna vers lui. Il ne s'agissait que d'une ombre sur le trottoir d'en face, elle ne pouvait apercevoir que sa silhouette éclairée par la lueur de la lune. En s'approchant, il fut révélé plus nettement aux yeux de Bonnie par la lumière du reverbère. Ses yeux noirs était hostiles et il n'y avait pas l'ombre du moindre sourire sur son visage, ce qui alerta d'autant plus Bonnie. _Courage, s'il te voulait du mal, tu serais déjà morte_.

-Quoi? demanda t-elle d'une voix calme.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là? cracha t-il

La sorcière se détendit légèrement, c'était une question sans grand risque.

-Je rentre chez moi, dit-elle simplement.

-A cette heure-ci? rétorqua t-il

Bonnie fut tellement surprise qu'elle en oublia sa crainte. Il lui jouait quoi, là?

-Bah... dit-elle intelligement

-Où étais-tu?

Pourquoi parlait-il avec tant de hargne? D'accord, elle prévoyait de le tuer, lui et toute sa famille, mais il n'était pas censé le savoir. Et pourquoi s'évertuait-il toujours à se mêler de choses qui ne le regardaient aucunement? Même Abby ne se le permettait pas, alors lui...!

-Ecoute Kol, répondit-elle d'un ton las, je me suis passée de mère... toute ma vie. Alors je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la leçon.

Le visage de la brunette s'assombrit, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles. Sans le vouloir, elle avait révélé une parcelle de sa vie à cet originel. Elle décida de l'ignorer et reprit sa route. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle constata sans grande surprise que Kol marchait à ses côtés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? soupira t-elle

-Je te racompagne, répliqua t-il sur le ton de l'évidence

Bonnie se risqua à lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Le regard de l'originel était perdu au loin, son visage était fermé et ses lèvres pincées. Sa démarche paraissait même moins énérgique qu'à l'accoutumée, il avait l'air... fatigué.

-Pourquoi te donner cette peine? demanda t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Kol tourna la tête vers Bonnie qui, pour éviter son regard, se mit à son tour à fixer l'horizon.

-Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient.

-Pardon? s'exclama Bonnie, interloquée.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ceux que j'apprécie, rectifia Kol dont les lèvres s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire amusé.

Non, elle avait parfaitement bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit auparavant. Mais pour qui se prenait-il? Bonnie avait bien envie de le remettre à sa place, mais le courage lui manquait. Non seulement elle était fatiguée, mais en plus elle était triste. Elle préféra alors retenir le meilleur de ces paroles, faisant abstraction du reste.

-Tu m'apprécies?

Silence. Il ne dura qu'une trentaine de secondes mais Bonnie eut l'impression d'attendre une éternité.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'Abby Benett était en ville. Alors pourquoi dis-tu que tu t'es passé de mère toute ta vie?

Bonnie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle essayait de voir quel était le lien entre ce qu'il venait de dire et la question qu'elle lui avait posé précédemment. En fait, il n'y en avait aucun. Kol avait juste décidé de ne pas lui répondre. Ayant enfin trouvé le courage de le regarder dans les yeux, elle tourna la tête. Elle fut surprise de retrouver dans son visage la même ambivalence que la soirée précédente: on ne saurait dire si son regard était empli d'intérêt ou de mépris, ni si le léger sourire suspendu à ses lèvres était engageant ou moqueur.

-A vrai dire, c'est ma grand-mère qui m'a élevé, lâcha t-elle, Ma mère n'avait montré aucun signe de vie depuis ma naissance jusqu'à ce que je tente de la retrouver, récemment.

-Pourquoi? demanda t-il

-C'est ... compliqué.

Il hocha la tête en silence, l'air compréhensif. Avoir une conversation normale avec Kol, sans menaces, sans moqueries était vraiment étrange. Porter un semblant d'intérêt aux autres ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'ajoutèrent rien de plus et continuèrent à marcher en silence mais, pour la première fois, ce silence n'était ni pesant, ni effrayant. Au contraire, il était paisible, tranquille. Un autre miracle, en plus de l'apparente sympathie de Kol.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent sur son perron, Bonnie posa la main sur la poignée. La porte était ouverte, ce qui signifiait que Abby était à l'intérieur et l'attendait.

-Bonnie... murmura Kol

La sorcière se tourna vers lui, l'air méfiante. Tout ce qui s'était produit était trop beau pour être vrai, il fallait bien qu'il y ait un hic.

-Ici, ce n'est pas Manhattan, dit-il d'une voix dure, cette ville grouille de vampires. Ne rentre plus jamais chez toi toute seule à une heure pareille. C'est compris?

Bonnie le regarda avec une expression de franche stupeur. Bien que ça la gênait de l'admettre, il avait parfaitement raison. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, à lui?

-C'est compris? répéta t-il sèchement.

Bonnie sursautta presque et lui sourit légèrement.

-Hum... oui. Merci.

Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il la raccompagnait chez elle. Les deux trajets effectués avec lui s'étaient déroulés sans embûches. Il avait beau la menacer, l'effrayer ou lui donner des ordres, rien de ce qu'il avait fait ne lui avait réellement porter préjudice. Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence: Kol n'était pas si mauvais que ça, après tout

*o*

Quand Bonnie se réveilla, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut "_Deux jours_" et même si elle aimait bien les samedi en générale, la journée s'annonçait mal. Elle se leva en grommelant contre son réveil qui affichait midi passé. Et malgré l'heure plutôt tardive pour un réveil, elle n'avait pas assez dormi. Toute la nuit, elle n'avait fait que de tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable et remarqua qu'elle avait deux appels manqués de Caroline. De mauvaise humeur, elle décréta qu'elle ne la rapellerait pas. Elle n'écouta même pas le message que son amie lui avait laissé.

Bonnie sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine et fut accueillie par sa mère qui lisait tranquillement un livre.

-Bonjour Bonnie.

-Bonjour Abby, lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant juste en face.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à l'appeler 'maman'. En fait, elle avait même l'impression d'avoir affaire à une inconnue, ce qui était en partie le cas.

-Ecoute, j'aurais besoin de toi...

Abby posa le livre et joignit les mains sur la table, l'invitant à poursuivre.

-Il s'agit d'Esther, tu sais, la mère des originels... je t'en avais parlé.

-Oui?

Voilà, le moment que Bonnie redoutait tant était enfin arrivé. Celui où elle révèlerait tout à sa mère. Elle ne lui avait pas dit la veille et avait tout fait pour retarder cet instant au maximum, cet instant qui était le reflet de sa décision définitive. Plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

-En réalité, elle est de notre côté. Il y a un moyen de tuer Klaus et de tuer tous les originels... c'est elle qui l'a trouvé et elle a besoin de nous. Je suppose que grâce à nous, elle pourra réunir suffisamment d'énergie pour réussir. Elle est liée avec toutes les sorcières de notre lignée, mortes ou vivantes, mais j'imagine qu'elle a besoin de notre proximité pour lui faciliter la tâche.

-Que doit-on faire, exactement? Demanda automatiquement Abby, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

-La rejoindre dans deux jours à l'endroit où nos consoeurs ont été brûlées. Esther a besoin de l'energie celeste qu'est la pleine lune pour accomplir le sacrifice d'un de ses fils, qui provoquera la mort de tous les autres...

Voilà, c'était dit.

-Je t'accompagnerai, affirma Abby, bien trop ravie de pouvoir aider sa fille et de prouver son utilité.

Bonnie s'attendait à cette réponse. On aurait dit qu'Abby faisait tout pour se racheter de l'avoir abandonnée, mais Bonnie n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lui pardonner un jour. Même s'il s'agissait de sa mère.

Bonnie ouvrit la bouche pour la remercier tout de même mais elle fut coupée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle le sortit de sa poche et regarda le numéro qui s'affichait. Caroline... Bonnie décrocha.

-Ah! Tu réponds enfin! s'exclama Caroline

-Euh... salut, répondit Bonnie, un peu prise au dépourvu.

-Je t'ai laissé un message tout à l'heure, tu l'as écouté?

-... Non.

-Eh bien c'était pour te dire que j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se voit ce soir. Je voulais faire une soirée entre filles au Mystic Grill mais Elena s'est défilée! Elle n'avait pas le coeur à ça, parait-il. Mais moi je pense qu'on ne devrait pas se laisser démonter par cette histoire hein? On peut y aller toutes les deux?

-Euh...

-S'il-te-plait Bonnie! Me laisse pas tomber!

o*o

Une erreur de plus à ajouter dans sa longue liste: avoir accompagnée Caroline au Mystic Grill. Les deux filles s'étaient installées à une table un peu à l'écart où elle pouvait discuter tranquillement, l'une en face de l'autre.

La jeune sorcière avait beau refuser de l'admettre, elle non plus n'avait pas le coeur à ça, et les grands efforts de Caroline suffisaient tout juste à la faire sourire de temps à autres. Bonnie était plus spectatrice qu'actrice dans leur conversation. La blonde faisait tout le travail. Elle avait d'ailleurs songé que quelques verres pourraient permettre à Bonnie de se dévoiler un peu plus mais celle-ci avait refusé catégoriquement la moindre goutte d'alcool. C'était plutôt raté. Du coup, seule Caroline avait pris une boisson.

-Bon Bonnie, c'est pas que j'en ai marre d'avoir l'impresison de parler toute seule, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te tracasse!

-Tu ne parles pas du tout toute seule, j'aime bien t'écouter.

En quelque sorte, c'était vrai: ça lui avait permis de mieux comprendre la relation que Caroline entretenait avec Klaus et de déculpabiliser par rapport à ses propres sentiments vis-àvis de Finn. Même si Klaus était le pire des deux, ils faisaient partie de la même race, de la même famille. Mais... si l'originel était capable de courtiser Caroline sans lui faire le moindre mal, alors il ne devait pas être si mauvais qu'il le prétendait, non? _Parce que tu prends sa défense, maintenant?_ lui rétorqua sa conscience.

L'air de rien, Caroline était très flattée. Pour les grands bavards comme elle, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se sentir écoutés. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être attentive aux autres, bien au contraire.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout.

-En fait...

-Oui? répondit Caroline pleine d'espoir.

-C'est ce qu'a dit Elena qui me tracasse. C'est vrai qu'Elijah ne mérite pas nécessairement de mourir et... bref, on va tuer toute une famille alors que seul l'un d'entre eux nous intéresse vraiment. D'ailleurs, ça ne te dérange pas que l'on veuille tuer Klaus, toi qui m'a parlé de lui à l'instant? Sincèrement.

Ce que venait de dire Bonnie était un mélange de vérité et de mensonge, assaisonné de non-dits.

-Sincèrement, je ne m'en réjouis pas. Mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que je sois contre. Je suis bien consciente qu'il mérite de mourir après tout ce qu'il a fait.

Bonnie soupira de tristesse et se mit à fixer ses propres mains.

-Qui sommes- nous pour juger de ceux qui doivent mourir ou non, Caroline?

La jeune vampire se pencha vers Bonnie et posa les coudes sur la table, l'air étonné.

-Mais enfin, Bonnie... je ne te comprends pas. C'est ce que tu voulais, non? Tu _hais_ Klaus.

Certes. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de lui et Bonnie ne préférait pas le lui préciser. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le temps vu que Matt les héla du bar:

-Hé les filles, vous avez vu l'heure? Je vais fermer, moi!

Elles étaient effectivement les dernières encore assises à leur table.

-Pas de problème, répondit Bonnie, on s'en va. Bonne nuit Matt!

Caroline paya sa consommation et les deux amies rejoignirent sa voiture.

-Eh bien! A force de parler je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer. Tu veux dormir à la maison? proposa Caroline une fois installée au volant.

-Pas ce soir, dit Bonnie en regardant par la fenêtre l'air pensive.

-Ecoute, si ça te dérange vraiment de tuer les originaux, ne le fais pas.

Bonnie tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. Caroline lui fit un sourire forcé et démarra.

-Non... dit Bonnie au bout d'un moment, tandis que leur voiture quittait le parking, je le dois, et Esther compte sur moi...

Concentrée sur la route, Caroline ne répondit rien, ce qui permit à Bonnie de se perdre de nouveau dans ses pensées. Tandis qu'elle fixait le paysage qui défilait rapidement, elle songea à Kol. Etait-il dehors en ce moment? Etait-il près de chez elle?

-Tu peux me déposer ici, Caroline?

-Hein? répondit la blonde, troublée, tu habites un peu plus loin, je te signale.

-Je sais mais j'ai envie de marcher.

-Il est un peu tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas? dit Caroline en s'arrêtant pour la regarder avec suspiscion.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

-Tu veux pas que je garde ma voiture devant chez moi et qu'on marche ensemble? J'aimerais pas te laisser seule comme ça.

-Je sais me défendre, mentit Bonnie d'une voix un peu plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, et je préfèrerais être seule, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

Sans rien ajouter, elle déboucla sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture. Caroline la regarda faire sans bouger. Ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi son amie était dans tous ses états. Après tout, elle n'aimait pas les vampires en générale, alors pourquoi tuer la famille originel la dérangeait à ce point? Alors que Bonnie s'apprêtait à disparaitre de son champs de vision, Caroline hésita à la suivre, puis au final, elle lui cria:

-Appelle-moi quand même une fois que tu es rentrée, d'accord?

Bonnie leva le pouce pour montrer son approbation et continua sa marche tout en regardant autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir... toute cette histoire qu'elle venait d'inventer pour sortir de la voiture... ce n'était pas dans l'espoir de le voir, _lui_, quand même? Non. Non. NON. Mais alors pourquoi? Pourquoi tout ce cinéma pour se retrouver toute seule, dehors, à une pareille de la nuit? Elle secoua la tête et reprit sa route.

Alors qu'elle débouchait sur une ruelle pas très loin de la sienne, elle sentit un présence sur sa droite et se tourna automatiquement dans cette direction.

-Kol? appela t-elle automatiquement.

Non. Ce n'était pas lui. Même si la personne qui se tenait sur le côté lui ressemblait assez. C'était un grand homme brun. Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant, tous les sens de Bonnie se mirent en alerte. Vampire!

Bonnie recula, les mains légèrement levées.

-Attendez, dit-elle

Attendre quoi? Rien. Elle n'allait même pas faire l'effort de s'enfuir, ça ne servait à rien. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui lui donnait le courage de tenir debout, ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elles pouvaient se dérober à tout instant.

Son esprit divagua vers des pensées assez étranges. Bien sûr que non, ça n'aurait jamais pu être Kol. Ce dernier ne se manifestait que dans les moments où elle ne s'y attendait pas. Or, il n'était pas là car justement -et elle avait honte de l'admettre- elle l'avait attendu. Oui, elle avait espéré le revoir et oui elle s'en fichait complètement de penser ça vu qu'elle allait certainement mourir d'une seconde à l'autre. Tout ça, juste pour avoir espéré le recroiser. Elle allait payer pour sa stupidité.

Malgré tout, Bonnie tenta de se concentrer... elle fit appel à ses pouvoirs avec une volonté extraordinaire. Elle ne devait pas baisser les bras aussi facilement, tout de même! Elle recula encore d'un pas tandis que le prédateur la regardait, la tête incliné sur le côté. Il s'apprêta à bondir et... hurla de douleur en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ça marchait! Bonnie ne perdit pas une seconde. Alors qu'elle continuait d'agir sur le cerveau du vampire en lui provocant un anévrisme digne de ce nom, elle détala en courant. Seulement voilà, ses pouvoirs, absents depuis trop longtemps, se firent capricieux.

Le vampire se régénéra vite et Bonnie n'eut même pas le temps de faire quelques mètres qu'elle fut déjà jetée à terre. Ses yeux se remplirent automatiquement de larmes. Elle les ferma très fort, attendant le coup fatal et ... un bruit horrible se fit entendre, celui d'os broyés. Bonnie rouvrit les yeux en hurlant de terreur. Mais ce n'était pas elle qu'on était en train d'assassiner.

Le vampire inconnu avait été jeté au sol lui aussi. Il gisait juste à côté d'elle. Bonnie leva ses yeux apeurés vers son "sauveur" qui se tenait devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur et tenant le coeur de sa victime dans la main.

-Kol, s'étrangla Bonnie.

Le visage de l'originel était déformé par la rage, quelque chose de bestial émanait de lui. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi dangereux qu'en cet instant. Le brusque soulagement que Bonnie s'était permise de ressentir en la présence de l'originel s'évapora aussitôt devant son air menaçant.

C'en était réellement FINI d'elle. L'originel laissa tomber le coeur de l'autre vampire et essuya sa main ensanglantée sur son jean noir. Bonnie crut qu'elle allait vomir de dégout. Lorsqu'il fit un pas vers elle, la brune eut un mouvement de recul. Elle se releva rapidement, la mine épouvantée. Elle refit appel de toutes ses force à ses pouvoirs. Sa détresse prit le dessus et elle réussit de nouveau à les mobiliser pour agir dans le cerveau de Kol.

Celui-ci, qui avait l'impression que sa tête allait éclater, grogna de douleur et se jeta sur elle. Bonnie se retrouva de nouveau à terre, étalée de tout son long, tandis que l'originel lui maintenait les poignets au sol.

-Arrête ça! rugit-il avec peine.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre... Bonnie l'écouta et fit cesser la douleur. Si Kol lui voulait du mal, il ne lui aurait jamais demandé d'arrêter, il lui aurait tout simplement brisé la nuque. Les deux se fixèrent quelques secondes avec la même expression ahurie. Kol était surpris de découvrir de tels pouvoirs chez Bonnie tandis que cette dernière était encore sous le choc d'avoir vu la mort d'aussi près.

Il se releva et, tenant toujours les poignets de la sorcière, l'aida à se relever à son tour sans la moindre douceur. Il lâcha ses poignets et lui attrapa les épaules avec une brutalité qui arracha un cri de douleur à Bonnie.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté?

La sorcière, toujours pas remise du choc, ne comprit pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir. Elle le regardait, les yeux agrandis par l'épouvante, tandis que les mains de l'originel fermement aggripées à ses épaules menaçaient de les lui briser. Le regard de Kol était plus noir que jamais et indiquait qu'à tout moment son visage risquait de prendre la forme du monstre qu'il était vraiment.

-Tu m-me fais mal, balbutia t-elle

La pression sur ses épaules s'allégea tandis que Kol baissait la tête pour prendre plusieurs inspirations. Son corps était penché en avant, on aurait dit qu'il prenait appui sur Bonnie pour tenir debout. S'il ne faisait pas évacuer sa rage le plus rapidement possible, il risquait de la blesser pour de bon. Sa respiration se calma peu à peu.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, elle se trouva tirée vers l'avant sans ménagement. Kol l'avait attrapée le coude et la forçait à avancer. N'ayant pas la force de résister, ni même la volonté, elle se laissa faire. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la bonne route.

-Kol, ma maison n'est... n'est pas...

Et elle éclata en sanglot. C'en était trop pour Bonnie, elle avait besoin d'évacuer. Elle profita du fait que Kol l'avait lâchée pour enfouir son visage dans ses mains. L'originel la regarda faire quelques secondes, puis lui saisit le coude à nouveau.

-Viens, dit-il en la tirant vers l'avant, moins brusquemment cette fois.

-On va où? renifla t-elle.

-Chez moi. On ne peut pas te faire confiance.

Elle essaya de se dégager de sa prise, mais trop faible physiquement, elle décida d'utiliser la force de sa voix.

-Non! Laisse-moi tranquille! J'ai déjà eu ma dose de vampire!

-Tais-toi, siffla t-il menaçant.

Bonnie obéit et accepta de le suivre, les jambes tremblantes. Son esprit combatif avait totalement pris la fuite. Kol lui tenait toujours fermement le bras et malgré la douleur, elle n'osait pas se plaindre. Tout ceci était bien sa faute à elle. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été aussi bête... Kol avait raison, on ne pouvait vraiment pas lui faire confiance. Après quelques longues minutes de marche, ils aperçurent enfin le manoir Mikaelson. Ils gravirent les marches du perron, lui en marchant rapidement, elle en titubant. L'originel ouvrit la porte et la poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur.

Elijah et Finn, qui descendaient au même moment les escaliers du manoir, interrompirent leur discussion en voyant une Bonnie en larmes, brutalisée par leur jeune frère. Un lourd silence s'abattit tandis que Kol s'engouffrait à son tour dans la maison, défiant ses frères du regard.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe? déclara finalement Elijah sans déserrer les dents, menaçant à tout instant de perdre son calme légendaire.

Il descendit rapidement les marches mais fut devancé par Finn qui s'était déplacé à la vitesse du son. Il agrippa Kol par le cou et le plaqua violemment contre la porte dont les vitres se brisèrent sous le choc tandis que Bonnie se bouchait les oreilles en poussant un cri strident.

-Que lui as-tu fait? hurla Finn, les yeux écarquillés par la rage.

-Finn, ça suffit, ordonna Elijah qui s'était arrêté à un mètre des deux frères.

Finn se figea, prêt à obéir, et Kol en profita pour lui agripper à son tour le cou et lui écraser la tête contre le sol.

-Kol ! gémit faiblement Bonnie, qui avait eu sa dose de violence.

-KOL, si je me lève, tu vas voir...! menaça Klaus du salon.

Bonnie, dans son affolement ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il était exactement à la même place que la veille, et lorsqu'il avait vu Bonnie faire son entrée il en était resté le stylo en l'air. Kol, toujours accroupi, dessera à regret l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur le cou de son frère. Ce dernier le repoussa violemment et se releva.

-C'est quoi ce raffut? s'exclama Rebekah de l'étage, qui avait observé la scène les coudes appuyés sur la rambarde.

A côté d'elle se tenait Esther, les mains crispées sur les pans de son peignoirs qu'elle maintenait fermé.

-Bonnie? dit-elle avec stupéfaction.

Regardant un à un les membres de la famille et cherchant desespérément ses mots, Bonnie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici, pourquoi Kol l'avait-il emmené chez lui?

-Je... je...

-Elle va passer la nuit à la maison, décréta l'intéressé.

-Tu ne la forceras pas! cracha Finn en s'approchant de Kol, prêt à frapper de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, Bonnie intervint et posa un bras sur l'originel pour le dissuader d'aller plus loin.

-Non, s'il-te-plait, Finn!

Elle constata avec soulagement que ses traits s'adoucirent.

-Comment peux-tu le laisser te traiter ainsi, Bonnie? demanda t-il avec incompréhension.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, explica t-elle, il... Kol m'a sauvé.

Tous, sans exception, se figèrent de stupéfaction. Même Rebekah, qui avait suivi l'échange avec un air renfrogné, en était restée la bouche ouverte.

-Permets-moi d'en douter, répliqua Elijah qui l'observait à présent comme si elle était demeurée.

Finn et lui-même étaient témoins: Kol avait forcé Bonnie à venir chez eux. Alors pourquoi prenait-elle sa défense? Mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était possible. En effet, si leur jeune frère avait décidé de lui faire du mal, il ne l'aurait pas fait sous le nez de leur mère. Il était présomptueux, insolent, cruel... mais pas à ce point. Néanmoins, pourquoi l'aurait-il sauvé? Cela ne lui ressemblait aucunement!

Klaus, qui avait décidé malgré tout de se lever et de quitter le salon, alla rejoindre le cercle qui s'était formé autour de Bonnie. Celle-ci avait repris une respiration calme. D'accord, elle n'était pas à sa place, mais au moins, elle était en sécurité.

Kol avait croisé les bras et fixait ses grands frères d'un regard noir. Quand Bonnie marmonna un faible "C'est la vérité", Rebekah éclata d'un grand rire froid. C'était la digne soeur de Kol...

-On aura tout entendu!

-Rebekah! s'indigna sa mère en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Esther descendit les marches pour rejoindre Bonnie et ses fils, suivit de près par Rebekah qui jetait des regards hostiles à chacun d'eux.

-Que s'est-il passé, Bonnie? demanda t-elle d'une voix douce, ne voulant pas brusquer la pauvre jeune femme apparement terrorisée.

-Je... je rentrais chez moi et...un vampire... je ne l'avais jamais vu, il voulait...il... balbutia Bonnie en manque de mots.

Elijah posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et Bonnie fit presque un bond en arrière. Elle percuta Kol qui n'avait pas bougé et s'était enfermé dans un mutisme complet. Personne ne se doutait en cet instant qu'il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il détestait que sa famille se mêle de ses affaires et il détestait avoir à se justifier. Il y eut un très bref moment de tension et Elijah baissa la main, l'air désolé.

-Mais Kol est intervenu et m'a amené chez vous, acheva Bonnie avec courage.

-Si je l'avais raccompagnée chez elle, je n'imagine pas quelle autre stupide idée aurait bien pu lui traverser la tête, marmona Kol avec hargne.

Même si Finn ne le montrait pas, il approuvait la décision de son jeune frère au final. Bonnie s'était mise en danger sans raison. Rentrer chez elle à une heure pareille, toute seule, était effectivement stupide, surtout quand on habitait à Mystic Falls.

-Après tout qu'est-ce ça peut faire, hein? intervint Rebekah, qu'elle meure ou pas, on s'en fiche!

-Tais-toi, rétorquèrent Elijah, Klaus et Finn d'une même voix.

Rebekah émit un grognement gutturale et remonta les marches en tapant des pieds comme une enfant gâtée qu'on venait de punir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa famille accordait autant d'attention à cette petite idiote de Bennett.

-Tu as bien fait, Kol, conclut Esther en lui adressant un fin sourire approbateur.

Aussi égoïste que cela pouvait paraitre, Esther était soulagée que Bonnie ne lui ait pas fait faux bond à même pas deux jours du rituel. Heureusement que Kol avait décidé de prendre son parti. Elle avait une petite idée des raisons obscures qui avait poussé son fils à sauver la jeune sorcière, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes à se soucier.

-Tu vas passer la nuit ici, annonça Esther. Demain, Elijah te raccompagnera chez toi, nous sommes d'accord?

Elijah hocha la tête tandis que Bonnie se retenait de justesse de crier "Je peux pas rentrer tout de suite, s'il-vous plait?". Esther remonta les marches et Klaus attendit qu'elle soit suffisament éloignée pour s'approcher de Bonnie avec ses airs de prédateur qu'elle haissait tant.

-Alors, où veut dormir notre sorcière préférée?

-Ça suffit Klaus, ordonna Elijah d'une voix sèche, je pense qu'on l'a suffisamment effrayée comme ça!

Klaus leva les yeux aux ciel, l'air de dire "si on ne peux même plus plaisanter...!"

Finn fit face à Bonnie, et lui caressa doucement la joue. Elle tressaillit mais ne se déroba pas. Elle se rendit même compte que son contact la rassurait.

-Ça va? souffla t-il

-Oui, mentit-elle à voix basse

-Tu peux prendre ma chambre, lui proposa t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Elle sourit légèrement à son tour. Finn était vraiment un gentleman en toute circonstance. Tout le contraire de son jeune frère, qui frappa le bras de Finn pour rompre le contact de sa main sur la joue de Bonnie.

-Pas la peine, siffla t-il dangereusement.

Il attrapa le poignet de Bonnie et la tira sans ménagement vers les escaliers. Finn et Elijah firent tous les deux un pas en avant mais Bonnie leva sa main libre en signe d'apaisement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une autre bagarre se déclenche. Surtout pas à cause d'elle. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus peur de Kol. Il ne lui ferait rien. Depuis le début, il n'avait fait que la protéger. Oui, il était mal élevé, oui il était brutal, mais au moins, il lui voulait du bien.

Les deux frères obéirent à sa demande silencieuse et n'intervinrent pas tandis que Bonnie se laissait guider à nouveau. A l'étage, il prirent le couloir d'en face, puis la première porte à gauche. Ils entrèrent enfin dans une pièce que Bonnie devina comme étant la chambre de Kol avant même d'y avoir jeté un coup d'oeil.

Arrivés à l'intérieur, Kol lâcha son bras et se mit à faire les cent pas, tentant d'évacuer sa fureur. Bonnie, se faisant toute petite, s'avança dans la pièce silencieusement.

Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle. La chambre était plutôt impersonnelle et la seule décoration présente était un tableau de Manet accroché près du lit. Authentique ou simple imitation... mystère. Kol s'arrêta de marcher et Bonnie se rendit compte que l'atmosphère s'était brutalement alourdie.

-Kol, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Tais-toi.

Elle s'approcha tout de même de lui, les mains jointes contre sa propre poitrine comme si elle cherchait à se protéger.

-Je ne t'ai pas remercié, tu sais pour...

-Je t'ai dit de te taire!

Il la poussa brutalement sur le côté, et bien qu'il ne semblait pas avoir mis une trop grande force dans son geste, elle se retrouva éjectée de plusieurs mètres. Son dos entra en contact avec une surface moelleuse, le lit avait amorti sa chute. Elle se redressa en position assise, essayant de masquer sa reconnaissance: il aurait très bien pu la balancer contre le mur...

Tout de même un peu effrayée, Bonnie n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'observer Kol avec méfiance. Celui-ci la dardait d'un regard noir.

-La prochaine fois que tu me désobéis, je te tue de mes mains, c'est compris? siffla t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

-Oui, dit-elle faiblement.

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait qu'approuver. Il était dans une rage telle qu'il risquait de ne plus répondre de rien à la moindre contrariété. Bonnie n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait qu'il se calme une bonne fois pour toute. Après tout ça, elle ne demandait qu'à être réconfortée et non pas malmenée de la sorte! Mais malgré tout, Bonnie n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

-Et ne laisse plus mon frère s'approcher de toi. Tu es à moi! Tu...

-Kol, murmura t-elle d'une voix suppliante

Elle ne voulait plus entendre ce ton hargneux. Elle en avait marre. Après avoir frôlé la mort c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin. La machoire de Kol se dessera mais ses yeux ne s'adoucirent pas pour autant.

-Je... je suis désolée, lâcha t-elle enfin.

Désolée pour quoi? Pour ne pas l'avoir écouté, l'avoir énervé, ou ne pas lui avoir fait confiance dès le début? Elle-même ne le savait pas vraiment. Bonnie se leva du lit et courut vers lui. Oubliant même qu'il venait de la balancer au loin sans ménagement, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et appuya la tête contre son torse pour trouver dans cette étreinte le réconfort dont elle avait tant besoin.

Kol demeura immobile, les sourcils froncés. Au bout d'un long moment, l'originel se décida enfin à l'enlacer. Tendrement, pour une fois. Pour la première fois.


	4. Chapter 4

Mine, always and forever

_Encore merci pour ces reviews, elles m'encouragent à poursuivre et je tiens compte de toute remarque. Voici une suite plutôt courte.  
>Romance.<br>__Finn/Bonnie/Kol_

_O*O_

**Chapitre 4: Demain**

Lorsque Bonnie ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qui lui frappa l'esprit fut qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Toutes les aventures qui lui étaient arrivées la veille lui revinrent si brutalement qu'elle eut l'impression de recevoir une claque. Une claque bien douloureuse. Elle eut un haut le coeur et se défit des couettes dans lesquelles elle s'était confortablement mise au chaud... un peu trop rapidement d'ailleurs, car elle s'emmêla les pieds et finit par s'écrouler par terre dans une mauvaise manoeuvre.

-Tu ne peux pas faire moins de bruit? siffla rageusement Kol, irrité d'avoir été réveillé de cette façon.

Bonnie se redressa pour le regarder. Il se tenait sur le lit, vêtu d'un simple pantalon et torse nu. Ses jambes étaient étendues devant lui et ses bras croisés derrière sa tête, sur l'oreiller. Alors comme ça, il avait osé dormir avec elle? Il ne manquait pas d'air! C'était aussi un peu de sa faute à elle; en s'endormant, la sorcière avait senti qu'il s'était allongé à ses côtés, elle aurait dû protester. Mais elle n'en avait pas eu le coeur, tout simplement. Après sa mauvaise expérience, elle avait voulu éviter tout éclat. En se relevant, elle remarqua qu'elle était toute habillée. Bref, c'était le grand n'importe quoi. Elle rajusta rapidement sa robe noire qui était un peu trop remontée, ramassa sa veste en cuir qui trainait par terre et se précipita vers la sortie. Mais à peine eut-elle fait trois pas que Kol s'était déjà adossé contre la porte qu'elle prévoyait d'ouvrir.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Il me prend que je m'en vais. Ôtes-toi de mon chemin.

-Une façon assez singulière de me remercier...

-Tu n'avais pas à me sauver, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Le choc l'avait affaiblie mentalement la veille et cette bonne nuit de sommeil lui avait permis de retrouver un peu de sa superbe. Bonnie croisa les bras et soupira un bon coup pour faire passer sa colère. Kol aussi ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Le regard sombre, le visage fermé, il fit un pas vers elle et Bonnie recula instinctivement.

L'originel se figea sur place en la voyant faire. Ses yeux exprimaient une légère stupeur mêlé de... déception? Ça y ressemblait en tout cas.

-Tu as peur de moi, remarqua t-il avec un sourire crispé.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance!

Et pourtant, c'était bien elle qui s'était réfugiée dans ses bras après qu'il l'ait sauvée, c'était elle qui avait accepté sans rechigner tout ce qu'il lui demandait et encore elle qui avait accepté qu'il dorme à ses côtés. Bonnie s'en souvenait aussi, bien qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Kol éclata d'un rire sans joie, presque froid.

-C'est la meilleure!

-Laisse-moi partir, Kol!

-Pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi? Tu n'étais pas comme ça hier.

-J'étais faible et fatiguée. Maintenant je suis en pleine forme alors je ne me permettrais plus les mêmes erreurs.

-Ta seule erreur fut de te balader à une heure trop tardive, dans une ville trop dangereuse! rétorqua t-il en avançant de nouveau.

-Ne t'approche pas! s'écria t-elle

Sa voix résonna dans toute la pièce, si bien qu'elle fut elle même choquée de sa propre brutalité. Kol ferma un instant les yeux, comme si elle venait de le gifler.

-Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur, murmura t-il.

-Ah oui! On ne dirait pas. Tu m'as peut-être sauvée, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'oublie les menaces, Kol! Sans compter que tu es un vampire et...

-C'est donc ça, le véritable problème, la coupa t-il sèchement.

Sa voix était pleine d'amertume et le regard qu'il lui lançait était à la fois dur et douloureux. Intense, aussi. Tellement que Bonnie détourna les yeux.

-Non! ... oui, avoua t-elle au final.

-Et donc, le fait que je sois un vampire est une raison suffisante pour me haïr?

Bonnie sursauta presque, réalisant à quelle point ses paroles étaient fausses. Non, elle ne le haïssait pas, loin de là. Et pourtant elle le devait. Elle n'avait cessé d'essayer de s'en convaincre... en vain.

-Bien sûr! mentit la sorcière, tu n'es qu'un... un monstre! ajouta t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, une abomination de la nature qui se nourrit de la vie des autres!

-Tu crois que je l'ai choisi? murmura Kol en plissant les yeux.

Bonnie fut prise au dépourvu. En cet instant, Kol semblait presque exprimer des remords à être un vampire, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Est-ce que Bonnie s'était trompée à son sujet?

-Non. Mais je connais des vampires qui ont choisi un mode de vie respectable! Qui ont décidé de ne pas laisser parler leur nature d'assassin. Tu n'en fais pas partie!

-Qu'en sais-tu?

-Parce que je le sais! Ça se sent à des kilomètres! Quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, que ce soit bien ou non, le mal émane naturellement de toi. Tu es pire que Klaus, pire que tout!

Sa voix resta en suspens. Kol n'avait même pas réagi, son visage demeurait le même. On aurait dit que les paroles de Bonnie ne l'atteignaient pas. Probablement parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison.

-Tu as pourtant l'air de bien t'entendre avec Finn, toi qui détestes les vampires..

-Il est différent.

-Il ne vaut pas mieux que moi, tu crois que je suis le seul des deux à avoir du sang sur les mains?

Bonnie baissa la tête. Non, elle se doutait bien aussi que Finn portait lui aussi le poids d'un lourd passé et c'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il voulait en finir au plus vite. Mais il était différent. Finn était la preuve que n'importe quel vampire pouvait avoir un bon fond, la SEULE preuve et c'était du gâchis de vouloir l'éliminer.

-Finn reste malgré tout une belle personne qui reconnait la valeur d'une vie humaine. Pas toi!

Kol hocha légèrement la tête, affichant le masque de l'indifférence.

-C'est vrai, avoua t-il

Son visage avait beau être d'une neutralité parfaite, Bonnie savait qu'il était blessé. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle l'avait entendu dans sa voix, qui était plus grave et profonde qu'à l'accoutumée. Et... elle s'en voulait pour ça.

-... Mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui. Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en approcher. Obéis.

-Je refuse, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

-Ne m'oblige pas à t'y contraindre!

-Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal ! riposta t-elle

Kol ressentit une douleur au niveau de la tête qui disparut presque aussitôt, avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de s'en plaindre. Ça avait été très bref, mais très puissant. Il comprit l'avertissement de Bonnie cinq sur cinq et inclina la tête sur le côté.

-Je te tuerais, Bonnie, si tu osais.

-Je ne te crois pas. Tu m'as sauvée, preuve que tu veux que je reste en vie.

-Je t'ai sauvé car personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de te faire du mal, c'est différent. Morte ou non, je m'en moque, du moment que c'est moi qui l'ai choisi.

Bonnie ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Il avait réussit à la convaincre. En fait, il venait même de confirmer ce qu'elle pensait de lui dès le début. Et dire qu'elle avait cru un moment qu'il l'avait sauvée par égard pour elle! N'importe quoi. Kol n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, il s'en fichait depuis toujours. C'était juste un collectionneur de vies humaines. Il en choisissait une de temps à autres à posséder, et dès qu'il en avait marre... il la jetait.

-De quel droit...

-Tu m'appartiens, dit-il avec obstination

-Je ne suis pas un objet, Kol! Encore moins le tien.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Eh bien tu l'as pensé trop fort!

Kol s'écarta sur le côté et lui indiqua la porte.

-Tu peux partir, dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Bon sang, c'était lui qui décidait de TOUS ses faits et gestes! C'était lui qui décidait quand elle devait venir, quand et où elle devait rester, quand elle devait partir... mais ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi. Elle n'allait pas lui donner raison.

-Tout compte fait, je préfère rester, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva hors de la chambre, la porte claquée derrière elle. Tout s'était déroulé à la vitesse de l'éclair: Kol l'avait soulevée, l'avait déposée hors de la chambre et s'y était enfermé de nouveau.

-Je ne te laisserais pas guider ma vie, Kol! murmura t-elle en lançant un regard noir à la porte fermée, sachant pertinemment qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

Elle descendit les marches pour se retrouver dans le hall et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le salon. Elijah avait piqué la place habituelle de Klaus qui lui-même s'était assis dans un fauteuil juste en face. Finn, lui, était accoudé à la cheminée. Quand Bonnie s'approcha, aucun d'eux ne fut surpris de la voir. Il marmonnèrent un vague 'bonjour' en la dévisageant bizarrement. La sorcière comprit que les trois frères avait entendu sa conversation avec Kol et sa pensée fut confirmée par Elijah.

-Tu préfères que ce soit Finn qui t'accompagne? demanda t-il innocemment.

-Je veux bien, répondit Bonnie à voix basse.

C'était aussi une belle manière de montrer à Kol qu'il ne dirigerait pas sa vie et qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Allait-il descendre à son tour pour intervenir? Non. Il n'en fit rien.

Bonnie quitta la maison en compagnie de Finn qui, étrangement, ne lui dit rien. Celui-ci se dirigea vers une cadillac noire garée sur le côté mais Bonnie l'arrêta.

-On ne peut pas marcher, plutôt? demanda t-elle timidement

Finn la regarda sans rien dire, semblant hésiter. Passer plus de temps avec Bonnie ne semblait guère l'enchanter plus que ça, mais il acquiesça tout de même. Il quittèrent la propriété en silence. Bonnie le rompit au bout de quelques minutes:

-Alors...tu nous as entendu?

-Oui, répondit simplement Finn

En lui parlant, il ne l'avait même pas regarder! Bonnie se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

-En fait, ce que je voulais dire c'est...

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier Bonnie. Bientôt, nous ne t'importunerons plus.

Il parlait d'un ton détaché, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. Il était donc si résigné à mourir?

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Finn! Tu crois vraiment que ça m'enchante de prendre part au sacrifice?

-J'espère que oui.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas, désolée de te décevoir.

Il la regarda pour la première fois, son visage était dur et ses yeux si glacials qu'ils semblaient gris et non plus bleu.

-Tu ne vas pas porter préjudice à ma mère à cause de tes états d'âmes, Bonnie! Tu t'y es engagée. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il y a de mieux? Kol ne te forcera plus à rien, Klaus ne sera plus une menace pour vous...

-Mais toi...

Le visage de Finn arbora furtivement une grimace douloureuse, avant de se détourner d'elle.

-Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux! N'as-tu pas écouté ce que Kol a dit?

-N'as-tu pas écouté ce que moi je lui ai répondu?

Finn pinça les lèvres, se retenant de répondre. Bonnie en profita pour poursuivre:

-Tu mérites de vivre, Finn ! Tu mérites une secondes chance!

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger, contente-toi de faire ce qu'on te demande.

-Je le ferai mais...

-Il ne s'agit pas seulement de moi, n'est-ce pas? l'interrompit l'originel, Tu ne veux pas le tuer, lui non plus.

Bonnie ne répondit rien. Elle savait très bien de qui il parlait et ne pouvait le contredire. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, Bonnie n'arrivait pas à souhaiter la mort de Kol. Sans compter que même s'il se fichait complètement de sa santé, elle lui devait la vie. Bonnie baissa inconsciemment la tête. Son silence avait valeur d'acquiescement, Finn l'avait compris.

-Pourquoi? souffla t-il

-Il m'a sauvé...

-Ça, je le sais et je sais aussi pour quelle raison...

Les paroles de Kol résonnèrent douloureusement dans la tête de Bonnie. _Morte ou non, je m'en moque, du moment que c'est moi qui l'ai choisi. _Bonnie avait perdu toute illusion. Elle avait espéré, au fond d'elle, que Kol lui voulait du bien, qu'il se souciait d'elle... ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ce n'était pas le cas, il s'était montré clair. Il n'y avait pas la moindre part de bonté en lui, c'était un vampire égoiste et mauvais, il devait mourir.

Même si elle n'en avait pas envie, Bonnie tuerait Kol sans aucun remord. Car elle savait que c'était ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Elle savait qu'en le tuant, elle sauverait d'autres vies. Mais Finn était différent. Si la sorcière le tuait lui, elle lui retirerait toutes ses chances de se racheter, de faire du bien autour de lui.

-Je serais incapable de _te_ tuer.

-Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Ma mère s'en chargera, il te suffira juste d'être présente.

Le regard meurtri de la jeune sorcière n'échappa pas à Finn, qui n'ajouta rien. Il pensait donc que c'était aussi simple? Qu'elle allait assister au sacrifice? Qu'elle allait le regarder mourir sans rien faire? Bonnie poussa un long soupir. Et pourtant, elle le devait. Elle ne pouvait pas faillir à son devoir à cause de ses "états d'âme". Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de Bonnie.

-C'est ici, lui dit-elle en s'arrêtant.

Les deux s'observèrent longuement. Le regard de Finn était mêlé de tendresse et d'une tristesse qu'il tentait de dissimuler mais que Bonnie remarqua malgré tout.

-Au revoir, Bonnie.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour une légère étreinte amicale qui prit une tournure qu'il aurait dû anticiper: Bonnie s'accrocha brusquement à son cou pour ne plus le lâcher. Surpris, il resta quelques secondes sans bouger puis raffermit légèrement sa prise sur la taille de la brunette L'instant d'après, il s'éloignait à regret. Quand Bonnie le regarda à nouveau, son visage avait retrouvé une neutralité parfaite.

-Tu ne dois pas t'attacher à lui. Ni à moi.

Ça, elle le savait parfaitement. Finn disparut de son champs de vision en moins d'une secondes et Bonnie sentit un grand vide l'envahir. Pour ne plus y penser, elle se remit en marche et fouilla machinalement dans les poches de sa veste. Elle en sortit son portable et constata avec stupeur qu'elle avait douze appels en absence de Caroline. Elle avait complètement oublié de l'appeler la veille comme promis! "ZUT!". La sorcière rappela son amie sur le champs.

-BONNIE C'EST TOI? s'écria une voix affolée

-Caroline, je...

-MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TETE! T'ES PAS BIEN DE ME FAIRE DES FRAYEURS PAREILLES! PERSONNE NE SAVAIT OU T'ÉTAIS! JE SUIS ALLÉE CHEZ TOI, TU N'Y ETAIS PAS, J'AI TELEPHONÉ A ELENA, MATT, MA MERE ET MÊME CELLE DE TYLER.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû...

La blonde ne l'écouta pas.

-JE SORS A L'INSTANT DE CHEZ LES SALVATORE, ET J'ÉTAIS À DEUX DOIGTS DE ME RENDRE CHEZ LES ORIGINELS! TU TE RENDS COMPTE?

Caroline avait dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide à faire... alors qu'elle avait visé juste.

-Euh...

-T'ÉTAIS OÙ?

-Ecoute, justement, j'ai eu des problèmes hier...

-Quoi? s'étrangla Caroline en s'adoucissant sur le champs, oh c'est de ma faute! Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser rentrer seule, tu vas bien? Où es-tu?

-Je suis chez moi, répondit Bonnie au moment même où elle montait les marches de son perron, je te racont...

-Bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite! répondit la blonde en raccrochant.

Bonnie rangea son portable dans un geste lent et mécanique, posa la main sur la porte d'entrée et si'mmobilisa tandis que des éclats de voix retentissaient dans son esprit. La voix de Kol. _Tu crois que je suis le seul des deux à avoir du sang sur les mains?_ Sa propre voix. _Tu mérites de vivre Finn! Tu mérites une secondes chance!_ Celle de Finn. _Tu ne dois pas t'attacher à lui, ni à moi_. Et une autre voix, qui couvrait toutes les autres et qui répétait sans cesse la même chose:_ demain... demain... demain..._

Le sacrifice aurait lieu. Comme convenu.

_O*O_

_Vous l'avez deviné, la fin approche à grands pas et je vous laisse le soin de choisir l'issue de cette histoire. Voulez-vous que Bonnie finisse avec Finn? Avec Kol? Aucun des deux? Vos avis._


	5. Chapter 5

Mine, always and forever**_  
><em>**

_Je sais, je sais, je SAIS. Honte à moi qui ai laissé cette histoire trainer trop longtemps sans sans fin. Mais vous savez quoi ? Mon ex-pc s'est retrouvé avec son disque dur complètement démoli Dieu sait comment et j'ai dû me racheter un autre PC. Et je vous dis pas tout ce que j'ai dû économiser pour racheter un performant. VDM._

_Bref, j'ai perdu mes fichiers et j'étais tellement occupée que … et bla et bla et bla._

_Passons aux choses plus amusantes à savoir les statistiques :_

_Bonnie / Finn : 4  
><em>_Bonnie / Kol : 15  
><em>_Bonnie / Personne : 1_

_Victoire écrasante de Kol, les lecteurs/lectrices de cette fiction sont donc majoritairement des sadiques xD_

_J'ai séparé la fin en deux parties. Voici la première, j'espère ne pas m'attirer trop de réactions déçues =O_

o*o

**Chapitre 5 : Le parjure**

Abby Bennett et sa fille marchaient toutes les deux en direction du manoir délabré, sacralisé par les esprits des sorcières autrefois brûlées en ces lieux qui y demeuraient encore. Esther et son fils les attendaient déjà à cet endroit où tout devait se terminer.

-Qui est ce type bizarre, là-bas ? demanda Abby sur le ton de la conspiration, remarquant celui qu'elle jugeait comme un intrus.

-C'est le fils d'Esther, Finn. C'est un vampire, donc… répondit répondit Bonnie en pointant sa propre oreille du doigt pour lui signaler qu'il pouvait très bien les entendre.

Abby hocha la tête, comprenant le message, puis n'ajouta aucun commentaire à son sujet. Elle fronça alors un peu les sourcils, révélant par là que quelque chose la tracassait, ce qu'elle ne manqua de dire à Bonnie.

-Je me demande ce que ta grand-mère pense du rôle quand va jouer dans … l'équilibre de la nature et tout ça…

-Elle est sûrement de l'autre côté. En train de râler d'être encore impliquée dans une histoire de vampire, tenta de plaisanter Bonnie comme pour se donner du courage.

Alors qu'elles continuaient de marcher, Esther s'avança aussi vers elles d'un pas assuré tandis que Finn restait un peu en retrait.

-Les sorcières Bennett, les salua t-elle avec ravissement, merci d'être venues, Je n'aurais pas pu trouver meilleures alliées que la femme qui a envoyé Mikael dans un long sommeil et la jeune fille qui a combattu Niklaus avec tant de bravoure.

Bonnie lui adressa un hochement de tête nerveux, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Les flagorneries ne l'intéressaient guère et ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait la détendre. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Finn qui les observait en silence, un peu plus loin.

-Pourquoi nous avoir invitées ici, exactement ? demanda Abby, en quête de précision sur leur tâche à accomplir.

-Vous êtes les descendantes de la sorcière Ayana. C'était mon mentor, il est donc normal que je puisse tirer du pouvoir de sa lignée, expliqua Esther avec patience.

-Alors… vous rassemblez tous nos ancêtres ? insista Bonnie, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi Esther avait besoin de leur présence si elle était capable d'une telle chose.

-Oui, je lie toute la lignée Bennett, vivants et morts. La connexion me procure un grand pouvoir même s'il m'est difficile de la maintenir… c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous. Mère et fille, la lignée manifeste.

Esther prit à chacune leur main dans les siennes, comme elle le ferait à deux vieilles amis et Bonnie eut un tremblement imperceptible, se retenant de justesse de retirer vivement sa main. Esther ne sembla pas remarquer sa gêne et poursuivit avec enthousiasme :

-Ce soir, mes soeurs, nous apporterons la paix aux esprits de la nature que nous servons. Et pour ça, je vous remercie.

Abby hocha la tête et Bonnie rassembla toute sa volonté pour se forcer à sourire, ce qui donna un mouvement de lèvres fort peu convaincant et s'apparentant presque à une grimace, mais là encore, Esther n'y prêta même pas attention. Elle se tourna vers son fils et les trois sorcières marchèrent dans sa direction.

C'est Finn qui se chargea de tous les préparatifs du sacrifice. Il prit tout d'abord l'un des grand bocaux de sel et commença à en verser sur le sol devant eux pour tracer un dessin que Bonnie finit par deviner comme étant un pentagrame. Pendant tout ce temps, elle l'observait avec insistance dans l'espoir qu'il tourne la tête vers elle mais il n'en fit rien, restant concentré à la tâche. Après un long moment de silence terriblement lourd ou seul le bruit des grains de sel heurtant le sol pouvait se faire entendre, il s'avança alors vers les sorcières pour ramasser les immenses torches qui étaient rassemblées au sol, proche des marches du manoir, et revint vers le tracé sans un regard pour elle. Il planta ensuite dans la terre cinq torches aux extrémités des branches de l'étoile formée par le sel. Ses gestes étaient brutaux, sec. La situation en elle-même paraissait révoltante pour Bonnie : Finn était en train de faire le rituel de son propre sacrifice ! Et ceci, sous le regard impitoyable d'Esther qui l'avait encouragé à le faire. Bonnie lui jeta un regard en biais. Elle ne lui apparaissait plus du tout sympathique à présent, bien au contraire. Cette femme allait sacrifier tous ses enfants sans le moindre remord, ce qui était abominable en soi.

Finn enflamma la sixième torches et s'en servi pour allumer les cinq autres qu'il avait planté au sol. Pendant ce temps, Esther prit la parole pour expliquer :

-Le pentagrame représente notre connexion à la magie et le sel est le symbole de la terre.

-Et les torches ? demanda tout bas Bonnie.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix si fragile et si éteinte qu'en l'entendant, Finn ne put s'empêcher de lever un regard concerné vers elle. Mais Bonnie avait cessé de le fixer, ses yeux étaient désormais rivés sur ses propres mains, les tortillant un peu sous l'effet de la nervosité qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ressentir. Ils allaient mettre fin à l'existence de cinq abominations de la nature, n'était-elle pas censée être sereine, comme Esther ?

-Cinq torches. Une pour chacun de mes enfants.

Le regard de Finn rencontra celui de sa mère l'espace d'un instant avant que celle-ci ne baisse la tête, ce qui n'échappa pas à Bonnie. Esther semblait elle-même se rendre compte à quel point il était terrible de demander à son fils de se sacrifier pour une erreur qu'elle-même avait commise. Bonnie avait envie de hurler contre cette injustice, mais s'en préserva.

-Quel sort utilises-tu ? demanda t-elle à Esther en essayant de prendre une voix pas trop agressive, même si le fait qu'elle ait laissé de côté le vouvoiement aurait pu l'alerter.

-Étant la sorcière qui les a fait devenir vampire, je peux aussi inverser le sort. Quand ils deviendront humain à nouveau, ils pourront être tués. Et comme ils sont tous liés, mon brave Finn sera sacrifié. Sa mort entrainera celle des autres.

-Et toi, tu es tout simplement prêt à mourir ? lui demanda Abby qui parvenait difficilement à masquer son incompréhension.

-Ma mère me libère d'une éternité de honte. Ce n'est pas un sacrifice, c'est un cadeau.

Tout en parlant, il avait regardé Bonnie comme s'il s'adressait à elle. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer quelque chose mais ne trouva rien à dire, les mots s'échappant son esprit, n'y laissant que la conscience de sa tristesse. Ne pouvant supporter son regard plus longtemps, elle reporta son attention sur ses mains.

Soudain quelque chose d'étrange se produisit, Finn s'immobilisa, légèrement penché en avant comme si quelque chose l'avait violemment frappé à l'estomac. Bonnie redressa brusquement la tête et le vit s'effondrer au sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle resta un instant tétanisée, comme si on venait de lui verser un seau d'eau froide sur la tête... avant de se précipiter vers lui.

-Finn ! s'écria t-elle en tombant à genou près du corps inanimé.

Abby avait plissé les yeux, elle ne comprenait pas la situation et encore moins la réaction de sa fille.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, remarqua Esther, alarmée.

Esther ne songeait qu'au bon déroulement de son fichu sacrifice, le reste, elle s'en moquait éperdument.

Bonnie l'incendia brièvement du regard puis posa la main sur la joue de Finn. Son teint était affreux, blafard, parcouru par des tracés noirs évoquant un corps en décomposition. Soudain une pensée revint à l'esprit de Bonnie: ils étaient tous liés… cela signifiait que, quelque part, Kol gisait au sol, lui aussi, mort. Un visage tout aussi inerte, dépourvu de son sourire impertinent, dépourvu de ce regard si perçant, dépourvu de tout...Que lui était-il arrivé ? Était-ce lui qu'on avait poignardé ? Bonnie eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le coeur, laissant un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Elle ne respirait plus, ses poumons n'aspiraient plus l'air, il n'y avait que du vide. Un grand vide à l'intérieur d'elle et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis que son esprit semblait s'être figé sur une seule et unique pensée. _Pas lui._

Aussi vite que Finn s'était effondré au sol, son visage reprit des couleurs sous l'air stupéfait de Bonnie, qui put enfin respirer de nouveau.

En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua était la jeune sorcière penchée sur lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il se redressa un peu en position assise et lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Gênée, Bonnie se releva brusquement, un peu paniquée par les pensées qu'elle venaient d'avoir. Si elle ne pouvait même pas supporter l'idée que Kol soit mort ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant, allait-elle être celle qui aiderait à sa suppression définitive ? Et Finn… était-elle capable de les laisser mourir tous les deux pour de bon? Elle porta la main à son coeur, reculant lentement tandis que Finn se relevait à son tour, l'air sombre.

-Bonnie… dit-il en affichant un air lourd de reproche.

La jeune sorcière lui tourna le dos et revint vers sa mère qui la regardait avec stupeur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda t-elle à voix basse.

Bonnie les regarda tous tour à tour. Elle lisait clairement sur leur visage de l'incompréhension et surtout, de la désapprobation.

-Désolée, dit-elle, c'est juste que ça m'a … surprise, tenta t-elle de se justifier.

Esther haussa les épaules. De toute façon, quoi que la jeune sorcière puisse dire ou penser, le sacrifice aurait lieu et c'était ça l'essentiel. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que la lune soit assez haute.

Abby, elle, ne resta pas indifférente à ce qui venait de se produire et regardait sa fille avec insistance pour qu'elle lui fournisse davantage d'explication. Il était évident pour elle que sa fille connaissait bien Finn, elle était son amie, peut-être plus même. Elle voulait savoir de quoi il en retournait exactement mais Bonnie l'ignora. Sa tête était ailleurs.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le sacrifice se produire. C'était injuste, oui, mais pas seulement. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle avait subi la douleur de perdre les deux frères originels et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à supporter plus que ça. C'était impossible, au-dessus de ses forces. Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi malgré ses menaces, malgré sa méchanceté, malgré tout, Bonnie ne pouvait-elle accepter l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir Kol ? Ce sentiment étrange qui s'était emparé d'elle contre son gré dépassait toute logique, tout bon sens. Alors … peut-être y a t-il des choses que l'entendement ne peut saisir, des choses au-dessus de ça?

Peut-être qu'il n'existait tout simplement pas d'explication. Bonnie interrompit ses réflexions à ce sujet, elle devait se concentrer sur autre chose. Peu importe le pourquoi, si elle voulait sauver les originels, il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça, le plus rapidement possible. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Esther était bien trop puissante, et c'était elle qui liait toute la lignée Bennett. Tandis que les pensées de la jeune femme tournaient à cent à l'heure, des paroles lui revinrent en mémoire. Celles d'Elena. _Il n'y aurait pas un moyen d'empêcher ce lien avec toi ?_

Voilà la solution ! Bonnie devait empêcher Esther de connecter son esprit avec celui des autres, elle devait lui opposer résistance et se défaire du lien. Même si c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle plaça toute sa force mentale et toute sa concentration à la tâche.

En y mettant tous ses efforts, elle prit conscience au bout de quelques secondes de la connexion entre son esprits et celui des autres, ce qui était déjà un bon début. Une force invisible, probablement celle d'Esther, les tenait réunis. Bon, maintenant, il fallait s'en défaire. Elle inspira calmement, rassemblant sa volonté, et entama la lutte mentale contre cette force... et étrangement, ce ne fut pas si compliqué que ça.

Mais Esther s'aperçut du problème immédiatement. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers Bonnie, étonnée.

-Que fais-tu ?

Bonnie sentit alors que la force venait à la charge pour ramener son esprit auprès de celui des autres.

-Mère ? s'enquit Finn en remarquant à l'expression des deux femmes qu'il y avait un problème, que se passe t-il ?

Bonnie luttait contre l'intrus mais elle sentait bien qu'elle manquait de puissance. Le regard d'Esther lançait des éclairs.

-Il se trouve que Bonnie essaie de s'opposer au lien, déclara t-elle sans prendre la peine de masquer son agacement.

Finn fronça les sourcils, les traits de son visage se durcissant sous la colère.

-Ça suffit, Bonnie ! ordonna t-il sèchement

Abby regardait la scène avec effarement, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'était bien sa fille qui lui avait dit de venir et d'aider au sacrifice, alors pourquoi changerait-elle d'avis ?!

-Non, Finn ! contre-attaqua la jeune Bennett, la voix presque suppliante.

Mais celui-ci ne la regardait plus, il leur avait brusquement tourné le dos pour scruter les bois, le regard perçant. Finn se tourna ensuite vers Esther, apparemment alarmé par quelque chose que lui seul avait vu.

-_Ils_ arrivent, mère !

Le coeur de Bonnie fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Kol était là ! Il était au courant pour le sacrifice, au courant de tout ! Il devait être si furieux que rien que l'idée de le voir donna à Bonnie l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

-Non ! Manquait plus que ça... ! Finn, occupe-toi d'elle ! ordonna rapidement Esther en pointant Bonnie du doigt et en lançant un regard entendu à son fils, Et vous, Abby, partez !

-Quoi?! s'exclama Abby qui n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être séparée de sa fille dans de telles circonstances.

Mais c'était trop tard, Finn avait déjà soulevé Bonnie et se déplaçait à la vitesse du son. La jeune sorcière ferma les yeux pendant la course, crispée d'effroi. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient tout les deux sur une colline très reculée, si bien que l'on n'apercevait même plus le lieu du sacrifice.

Bonnie tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de Finn, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il était si froid et si hostile qu'elle en recula d'un pas. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi furieux.

-À quoi tu joues ?

Sa voix dure avait raisonné comme une gifle. Bonnie en voyait trente-six chandelles.

-Je … je…

Elle se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête, laissant planer le silence quelques secondes. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à se justifier, elle avait fait le bon choix.

-Je ne peux pas Finn… lâcha t-elle enfin à voix basse, tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Vous... ne pouvez pas compter sur moi.

Finn soupira légèrement, les traits de son visage s'adoucirent. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules, penchant un peu la tête pour chercher son regard.

-C'est pourtant ce qui était convenu, Bonnie, dit-il doucement, tu devais aider ma mère.

La jeune femme redressa la tête, l'air indignée.

-Je la laisserais se nourrir de mes pouvoirs pour te tuer, toi ? dit-elle avec stupeur en se reculant un peu pour échapper à la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses épaules, Non ! Je refuse d'être complice ! Ce qui est en train de se produire est trop injuste, et tu le sais !

Le regard clair de l'originel se voulait froid, mais en réalité, il ne faisait que refléter toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait au fond de lui. Il secoua lentement la tête pour montrer son désaccord, le geste en lui même évoquait une fatalité qui terrorisait Bonnie.

-Il n'y a rien d'injuste à nettoyer la terre des ignominies qu'elle a vu naitre.

-Comment peux-tu avoir aussi peu d'estime pour toi-même ? murmura t-elle, accablée.

Comme il ne répondit pas, elle se rapprocha de lui et posa doucement la main sur sa joue, essayant de mettre dans son geste toute l'affection qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

-Tu as la possibilité de racheter tes fautes, de répandre le bien autour de toi. Je peux pas te retirer cette chance!

Le visage de Finn avait beau garder sa douceur, son regard indiquait clairement qu'il ne la croyait pas. Il posa sa main sur celle qui était logée sur sa joue, la caressant un instant, puis la prit à regret pour l'en éloigner, poussant un soupir mêlé de lassitude et de tristesse.

-Tu ne comprends pas que je suis un monstre, Bonnie ? Un monstre qui a vécu trop longtemps.

Comment pouvait-il dire un truc pareil alors qu'il avait croupi neuf cent ans dans une boite ?! Bonnie recula à nouveau, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Des larmes de tristesse, mais aussi de colère. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si borné, si aveugle?

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es juste… un lâche ! Tu prends la mort comme une libération car elle t'ôtera la culpabilité. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a essayé de te faire gober Esther, mais tu mérites une seconde chance ! Et je ne te laisserai pas mourir comme un vulgaire sacrifice, tu ne m'y forceras pas… tu es quelqu'un de bon Finn, tu mérites mieux que ça ! s'exclama t-elle avec conviction.

-J'imagine qu'à tes yeux, ce n'est pas mon cas, déclara une voix froide derrière elle.

Kol ! Bonnie tourna si brusquement la tête dans sa direction qu'elle ressentit une douleur à la nuque.

-Oh non, s'étrangla t-elle.

Kol les avait suivi. Il était certainement venu réclamer vengeance et ça allait très mal se finir pour elle. L'expression de Bonnie se décomposa tandis qu'elle le fixait avec effroi. Étrangement, le visage du jeune frère était dépourvu de la moindre colère ou hostilité, il était à la fois calme et impassible. Son regard était plus noir que jamais, si bien qu'il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait réellement en tête en cet instant.

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté, constata t-il simplement.

Il fit un pas vers eux. Un pas lourd, lent.

-Ne t'approche pas ! geignit Bonnie en reculant vers Finn comme pour chercher sa protection.

Kol s'immobilisa aussitôt, frappé par la hargne qu'il avait entendu dans sa voix.

-Tu as encore peur de moi…

À l'entendre, on aurait presque cru qu'il était étonné, ce qui semblait ridicule pour Bonnie. Evidemment qu'elle avait peur de lui ! Et elle avait une bonne raison ! Après tout, elle avait bien failli participer à son meurtre et celui de toute sa famille, il allait probablement l'assassiner ! Ses mots raisonnaient encore dans la tête de la jeune femme, comme des coups de marteaux atrocement douloureux. _Morte ou non, je m'en moque, du moment que c'est moi qui l'ai choisi._

Sentant la détresse de la sorcière, Finn enroula un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. C'est alors que le visage de Kol se transforma en l'espace d'une demi-seconde à peine, retrouvant tout son mépris et sa bestialité, tandis qu'il levait un regard meurtrier vers son frère.

-Lâche-la Finn, ou ton existence sur terre te paraitra bien douce comparé à ce que je vais te faire.

Sa voix était démesurément calme, ce qui paradoxalement rendait la menace d'autant plus criante.

-Non… murmura Bonnie d'une voix suppliante, s'attirant le regard glacial du plus jeune.

Kol reporta ensuite de nouveau son attention sur son frère. Son visage était moins hostile mais le léger pli de ses lèvres trahissait son amertume.

-Lâche-la, Finn... répéta t-il à voix basse, lâche-la, et je fermerai les yeux sur ta traitrise de ce soir, c'est mon dernier avertissement.

À la grande surprise de Bonnie, l'intéressé obéit docilement. Non par lâcheté, mais plutôt parce qu'il était intimement persuadé que son frère n'avait aucunement l'intention de blesser la jeune femme, aussi abominable fut-il. Mais ce détail, Bonnie ne l'avait pas percuté. Elle écarquilla les yeux, son regard allant d'un frère à l'autre. Kol inclina légèrement la tête à l'intention de l'ainé, comme pour signifier que celui-ci avait pris la bonne décision.

-Viens Bonnie, dit-il sans pour autant quitter Finn du regard avec méfiance.

La jeune femme fit un nouveau pas en arrière et lança un regard paniqué à Finn. Celui-ci avait retrouvé son air neutre, même si une faible lueur rassurante brillait toujours dans ses yeux qui, à l'éclat de la lune, paraissaient gris. Puisque Bonnie ne voulait pas prendre part au sacrifice, il n'allait pas la forcer, même s'il avait compris au fond ce que la sorcière s'obstinait à taire : si elle ne voulait pas les tuer, ce n'était pas pour rendre justice, ce n'était pas pour lui. Du moins, pas essentiellement.

-Ne le suis pas, Bonnie, si tu ne le veux pas.

Sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi grave et si profonde. En disant cela, Finn laissait le choix à Bonnie. Il lui laissait la liberté de rester avec lui ou de rejoindre son frère et s'engageait à la défendre si Kol ouvrait les hostilités. Elle regarda à nouveau ce dernier, essayant de chercher chez lui le moindre signe qui l'encouragerait à reculer davantage mais elle ne trouva rien…bien au contraire. Ses yeux noirs la fixaient intensément mais toute la perfidie, toute la haine, toute la bestialité s'était vidé de son regard, n'y laissant rien. Simplement cette profondeur magnétique qui aurait dû avoir justement plus de raison d'effrayer Bonnie. Mais sa conscience semblait l'avoir désertée. Comme attirée par un aimant invisible, elle fit un pas hésitant vers lui puis s'arrêta. Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire, bon sang ?! Elle n'allait pas l'écouter, quand même ! Elle n'allait pas le suivre !

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Kol lui présenta sa paume, l'invitant à prendre sa main.

-Viens Bonnie …

Il n'y avait aucune menace. Il ne lui avait pas donné un ordre, il ne cherchait plus à la forcer mais à la persuader. Son regard était insistant et même si tout portait à croire que Kol lui laissait la possibilité de se rétracter, Bonnie était intérieurement certaine que ce n'était pas le cas. _Morte ou non, je m'en moque, du moment que c'est moi qui l'ai choisi._

-Où irait-on ?

Elle essayait de se chercher des excuses, elle tentait de lutter intérieurement contre ses pulsions, contre cette intuition qui la poussait vers lui. Elle se trouvait entre deux auras, deux personnalités différentes. L'une noire, menaçante, sanguinaire, et l'autre claire, rassurante, bienfaisante. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois pour faire son choix. Le fait est que l'on n'était pas en temps normal.

-Chez toi. En sécurité. Mes frères te laisseront en paix.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Ma mère, elle est toujours …

-Je l'ai déjà ramenée, la coupa t-il

Bonnie demeura un instant interdite en songeant au parcours incroyable que Kol avait dû effectuer en l'espace de quelques minutes à peine si c'était effectivement le cas. D'abord, il aurait dû avoir devancé ses frères. Il aurait suivi Finn pour savoir où il emmenait Bonnie, il serait ensuite retourné sur le lieu du sacrifice afin d'emmener sa mère loin de l'endroit, pendant que les autres se confrontaient probablement à Esther, et il serrait revenu. Physiquement parlant, c'était tout à fait possible pour lui, il avait la capacité de se déplacer à une vitesse incroyable et pouvait parcourir des kilomètres en quelque secondes. Néanmoins, cela signifierait donc qu'il n'était même pas venu réclamer des comptes à Finn ou même à Esther, mais qu'il se serait simplement soucié d'elle. Bonnie en resta clouée au sol en réalisant cela. Non… c'était impossible. Quelque chose devait lui échapper, Kol n'agissait que par intérêt et il avait fait comprendre qu'il se fichait de son sort, alors pourquoi ? _Morte ou non, je m'en moque, du moment que c'est moi qui l'ai choisi_.

Les deux s'observèrent en silence pendant un moment. Le visage de l'originel était insondable et Bonnie était incapable de dire s'il mentait ou s'il disait la vérité. Le seul moyen de savoir, c'était de le suivre.

Plus d'excuse. Plus rien. Juste cette attirance, cette répulsion. Ce désir, ce dégout...

La sorcière fit un autre pas réticent vers Kol, le regard plongé dans le sien comme pour tenter d'y déceler le mensonge. Finn l'observait s'éloigner de lui, une douleur lancinante le rongeant de l'intérieur, mais il ne le montrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas retenir Bonnie, il ne pouvait pas la forcer à rester, il ne pouvait se permettre d'éprouver ces sentiments humains qui ne correspondaient aucunement aux êtres abjectes qu'ils étaient... il ne se battrait pas. La lutte, il l'avait abandonné depuis longtemps.

Bonnie fit un dernier pas, comblant l'espace qui la séparait de Kol. Celui-ci lui présentait toujours sa main. Ses yeux sombres étaient plongés dans les siens et la fixaient intensément, à la fois fascinés et curieux. Bonnie ressentit alors un vertige étrange, similaire à celui que l'on ressent avant de se jeter dans le vide.

Elle prit sa main.

o*o

_Et je m'engage à poster la suite dans un délai de deux semaines grand maximum ! Par contre, la date exacte, je l'ignore "_


	6. Chapter 6

Mine, always and forever

_Et voilà donc le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci pour vos reviews, j'vous jure que c'est super encourageant pour l'écriture :D ! Et désolée pour les fans du Finn / Bonnie, mais c'est la dure loi du vote o: 3_

o*o

**Chapitre 6 : Mine**

En une seconde à peine, Kol avait déjà passé une main dans le dos de Bonnie, une autre derrière ses genoux et l'avait soulevée, la maintenant fermement contre lui tandis qu'il se déplaçait à la vitesse du son. On ne pouvait pas dire que Bonnie voyait le paysage défiler, en fait elle ne voyait rien du tout. La vitesse était telle que son esprit ne parvenait pas à assimiler les images qui se présentaient à lui. La sorcière eut un léger haut le coeur : deux fois en une journée, c'était trop ! Heureusement, au bout de quelques secondes, la sensation étrange s'arrêta. Bonnie cligna des yeux et remarqua qu'ils se tenaient juste devant la porte de chez elle. Elle tourna la tête vers Kol, se sentant légèrement prise de vertige. Celui-ci la regardait avec un fin sourire moqueur. Il devait probablement être amusé par son air un peu perdu.

-Bon, tu me reposes, dit-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, retrouvant un peu de sa superbe.

L'originel n'obéit pas et resserra même son emprise sur elle, son sourire s'agrandissant furtivement. Bonnie poussa un soupir bruyant et fit un mouvement pour tenter de se dégager de son étreinte, ce qui lui aurait couté de se retrouver les fesses par terre si elle avait réussi, mais heureusement, Kol ne l'avait pas lâchée.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Kol ! s'impatienta t-elle en gigotant un peu dans ses bras, affichant une moue réprobatrice.

Kol l'a reposa docilement en riant un peu pour montrer que, lui, il trouvait ça très drôle -la jeune femme pouvait vraiment être amusante quand elle s'y mettait-, et Bonnie secoua légèrement la tête pour manifester son exaspération. Elle s'avança et actionna la poignée de la porte d'entrée mais celle-ci se trouvait fermée. Elle fronça alors légèrement les sourcils: si sa mère était à l'intérieur, pourquoi avait-elle fermé à clé ? Bien qu'elle avait ses propres clés dans sa poche, Bonnie sonna à la porte, ayant soudainement un assez mauvais pressentiment… à juste titre.

-Personne ne t'ouvrira, déclara Kol d'une voix sombre après un instant d'hésitation.

La jeune femme se tourna lentement vers lui, espérant de tout coeur qu'elle avait mal compris ses paroles. Toute trace de sourire avait disparu du visage de Kol, ce qui inquiéta davantage Bonnie, qui avait l'abominable impression que le monde autour d'elle était en train de s'écrouler.

-Comment ça ? dit-elle d'une voix blanche

-Je t'ai menti, avoua Kol sans pour autant manifester le moindre remord.

Bonnie crut sentir son coeur venir dégringoler jusqu'à ses pieds. Sa poitrine était si lourde qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Kol avait menti… Sa mère ne l'attendait pas chez elle. Sa mère n'y avait même pas mis les pieds. Alors qu'était-il arrivé ? Kol et ses frères l'avaient-ils… non, elle ne pouvait pas à l'envisager !

-Où est ma mère, Kol ?! rugit Bonnie au bord de la crise de larme.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, comme si elle s'apprêtait à le rouer de coups, mais cela aurait été vain.

-Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état, la rabroua t-il sèchement, je l'ai emmenée hors de la ville, c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Bonnie reprit une respiration à peu près convenable. Sa mère allait bien, le reste était un peu plus secondaire par rapport à ça.

-Et pourquoi ? rétorqua t-elle tout de même abruptement

Kol leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment ennuyé par l'interrogatoire qu'il subissait.

-Pour empêcher le rituel d'être accompli, il faut briser la lignée des sorcières si tu vois ce que je veux dire… idée des Salvatore, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter pour ne pas s'attirer davantage les foudres de Bonnie.

La jeune femme l'observait en silence, les yeux légèrement plissés par l'angoisse et l'agacement.

-C'est ridicule ! Esther lie les sorcières de ma lignée qu'elles soient vivante OU morte ! Tuer ma mère n'arrangerait rien du tout.

-Et si on en faisait un vampire ? suggéra Kol, un sourcil haussé.

Bonnie écarquilla un instant les yeux à cette idée puis baissa la tête. Elle n'y avait pas songé. L'originel avait déjà tout anticipé. Heureusement qu'il avait pris les devants. Mais pourquoi faire une telle chose ? Après tout, il n'y avait rien à y gagner. Au contraire, il prenait le risque qu'un nouveau rituel puisse avoir lieu.

-Et que font les Salvatore dans cette histoire ? demanda t-elle en sortant les clés de sa poche pour ouvrir la porte.

Elle les inséra dans la serrure, les mains légèrement tremblantes.

-Elijah a pris Elena en otage et a menacé de l'exécuter, ça a eu plus d'effet que je n'aurais imaginé, commenta t-il comme s'il venait d'annoncer un temps ensoleillé pour le lendemain.

Bonnie, ne partageant pas sa désinvolture, avait sursauté et s'était tourné vers lui d'un air furibond, prête à lui hurler dessus pour ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt mais Kol leva une main apaisante pour l'inciter au silence.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, le sacrifice a bien été interrompu, tout est en ordre. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour les autres, tu m'agaces, siffla t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Soudainement mal à l'aise, Bonnie baissa les yeux et ouvrit la porte de chez elle. Lorsqu'elle fit un pas à l'intérieur et que la chaleur de son foyer lui parvient, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était incroyablement fatiguée. Fatiguée et lassée. Elle en avait marre de tout ça. Marre de stresser, marre d'avoir à choisir, marre que son entourage soit en danger, marre de s'inquiéter. En fait, elle en avait marre d'à peu près tout.

-Tu comptes me faire entrer un jour, peut-être ?

Même si Bonnie avait clairement perçu l'autorité dans sa voix, elle était trop blasée pour s'en indigner. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Kol et l'observa en silence. Il avait négligemment appuyé la main sur l'encadrement de la porte, attendant son signal pour entrer. Ses yeux étaient noirs, insondables, il était impossible de deviner ses pensées ou ses intentions, ce qui avait le don de rendre Bonnie nerveuse. Et pourtant, elle était chez elle, en sécurité.

Mais n'était-elle pas en sécurité, avec lui aussi ? Il l'avait ramené, comme promis, et même s'il avait menti pour sa mère, il avait fait ça uniquement pour qu'elle lui obéisse plutôt que de faire une scène inutile.

Mais au final, il les avait protégé, toutes les deux. Et même si Bonnie n'avait aucune preuve que sa mère était bel et bien en sécurité, elle avait décidé de faire confiance à Kol. Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui faire confiance depuis le début en fait… s'il avait voulu se venger, il l'aurait déjà fait, non ? Elle eut un moment de flottement à cette pensée. L'originel n'avait rien ajouté et semblait avoir remarqué le débat intérieur de la sorcière. Il la scrutait d'un regard qui aurait pu paraitre parfaitement impassible si une lueur curieuse ne scintillait pas dans ses prunelles noirs, qui entraient en parfait contraste avec son teint pâle. À la lueur de la lune, Kol était aussi beau qu'il semblait dangereux, une ombre dévorait la moitié de son visage, lui donnant un air démoniaque qui n'avait strictement rien de rassurant et pourtant…

-Entre, souffla Bonnie.

Les deux ne bougèrent pas l'espace d'une seconde, comme si Bonnie était aussi surprise que Kol par ses propres paroles. Mais l'instant passa et l'originel fit un pas à l'intérieur du hall et Bonnie réalisa l'ampleur et la gravité de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait de briser la seule et dernière barrière qui pouvait la protéger de lui. Elle venait de lui céder sa confiance, sa sécurité.

L'originel se rapprocha d'elle.

-Quel autre vampire est déjà entré ici ?

Il venait de lui poser une colle : Bonnie était incapable de penser clairement. Qui avait-elle fait rentrer chez elle, déjà?

-Heu… Stefan, commença t-elle.

Elle ne se souvenait plus si elle avait déjà fait entrer Damon, mais de toute façon, Kol avait déjà repris la parole :

-Alors il va falloir changer tes serrures, sorcière, rétorqua t-il, j'espère que tu connais un sortilège pour ça…

Bonnie prit un air involontairement perplexe. Si elle devait trouver un sortilège pour bannir tous les vampires qu'elle avait déjà invité dans sa maison, c'était surtout parce que l'originel venait d'y mettre les pieds !

-J'ai confiance en Stefan, contre-attaqua Bonnie, le menton haut.

Kol leva la main vers le visage de la jeune femme mais se figea en voyant le léger mouvement de recul qu'elle venait d'avoir. Il resta un instant la main suspendue en l'air. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté avec Kol. Bonnie l'observait, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, la respiration coupée par l'intensité du regard que l'originel portait sur elle. Pour la première fois, elle avait la véritable impression d'être importante pour lui. Précieuse. Le regard de Kol était magnétique, captivant. Il exprimait de la douceur mais aussi une énergie bestiale, possessive qui fit rater au coeur de Bonnie quelques battements. Heureusement, le temps sembla reprendre son cours et la main de Kol alla se loger contre la joue de Bonnie. Celle-ci tressaillit légèrement, comme électrifiée par le contact. Comment pouvait-il avoir cet effet sur elle ? Comment arrivait-il à lui faire baisser sa garde à ce point ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de plus chez lui pour qu'elle éprouve ce besoin vital d'être près de lui malgré la terrible crainte qu'il suscitait chez elle?

-Et moi je n'ai confiance en personne, dit Kol d'un ton si glacial que la belle en demeura interdite.

Kol laissa le silence planer un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus douce :

-Stefan n'aurait pas hésiter à te tuer toi, ou ta mère cette nuit pour sauver le sosie. Fais ce que je te dis, pour une fois.

Kol semblait convaincu par ce qu'il disait et Bonnie se demandait sincèrement s'il avait raison. Stefan aurait-il commis un acte si cruel pour ses propres intérêts ? … peut-être. C'était l'éventreur, après tout. Il y eut un autre instant de silence où les deux s'observèrent en chien de faïence, avant que Bonnie ne rompe le contact visuel en baissant un peu la tête.

-Bien, dit-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille dans un geste nerveux, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je … je reviens.

Elle recula prudemment, rompant le contact de sa main sur son visage avec un certain regret qu'elle n'aurait même pas dû éprouvé. Kol la laissa s'éloigner sans broncher et elle gravit les marches. Ses jambes étaient si lourdes qu'elle lutta à chaque marche de toute ses forces contre une éventuelle chute. Elle trottina ensuite vers sa chambre et alla récupérer le fameux grimoire de sa grand-mère qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine comme si cela pouvait la protéger. Étrangement, l'odeur rassurante de sa grand-mère lui parvint aux narines, ce qui l'apaisa un peu. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et redescendit les marches, le coeur un peu plus léger.

Kol n'était plus dans le hall et avait pris ses aises en s'installant confortablement sur le sofa du petit salon adjacent. Bonnie inspira à nouveau et alla prendre place à côté de lui, conservant tout de même une distance de trente bon centimètres entre eux. Et malgré cela, la tranquillité que Bonnie avait ressenti en prenant son grimoire s'était totalement évaporée. Elle le posa sur la table basse et l'ouvrit pour le feuilleter un peu en essayant de garder un air naturel. À son grand soulagement, Kol ne fit aucun mouvement pour se rapprocher d'elle, au contraire, il s'affala même un peu plus dans le sofa, s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir.

Bonnie trouva un début de solution au bout de quelques minutes, se doutant à peu près de ce qu'il lui faudrait pour accomplir le sortilège. Elle referma le livre.

-Bien… ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué, l'informa t-elle en se levant.

Elle songea qu'elle approfondirait ses recherches lorsque Kol serait absent car la présence de celui-ci la perturbait tant qu'elle était incapable de réfléchir convenablement. Elle fit quelques pas dans le salon sous le regard attentif de Kol qui ne ratait pas une miette de son air troublé. Même en étant à bonne distance de lui, Bonnie ne parvenait pas à se détendre, ça en devenait alarmant ! Le silence dans la pièce pesait énormément sur elle. Heureusement, il ne dura pas longtemps.

-Ton coeur bat anormalement vite, remarqua l'originel, toujours confortablement affalé dans le sofa.

Son ton était neutre, il ne faisait que constater sans pour autant émettre de jugement, attendant les explications de la jeune femme pour ça.

-Je… c'est possible, marmonna la sorcière avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Tu es mal à l'aise.

Une autre constatation. "Non, sans blague !" avait envie de rétorquer Bonnie.

-Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'inviter des originels chez moi, répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton tranchant.

Son trouble était bien _légèrement_ dû à ça. Mais ce qu'elle venait de dire permettait de cacher une autre vérité qui était bien plus gênante. Une vérité dont Kol semblait être conscient au vu du léger sourire moqueur qu'il affichait et qu'il voulait entendre de la bouche de Bonnie.

-Tu t'y feras… dit-il.

Il tapota la place près de lui pour inviter Bonnie à venir s'y asseoir.

-Viens.

La brunette ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle, soupçonneuse.

Kol soupira légèrement. Comme elle pouvait être exaspérante, parfois !

-Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne te fatigue pas d'être aussi méfiante avec moi ?

-N'ai-je pas une bonne raison de l'être ? rétorqua Bonnie en s'approchant tout de même, le menton levée.

Elle se rassit. Près de lui, cette fois.

-Je ne trouve pas, affirma Kol en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Il l'attira un peu contre lui, et la jeune femme posa la main sur son torse, comme prête à le repousser -ce qu'elle ne fit pas. En réalité, elle était bien trop tendue et ne réussirait donc jamais à réunir suffisamment de force ne serait-ce que pour déplacer le bras à nouveau.

-Ah oui ? "Morte ou non, je m'en moque, du moment que c'est moi qui l'ai choisi", ça te dit quelque chose?

Cette phrase avait tant tourné dans son esprit, lui avait tant fait de mal, lui avait tant donné la nausée qu'elle l'avait recrachée avec une rage et un dégout évidents. Elle en oublia même la gêne d'être ainsi collée contre Kol.

Bien que le visage de l'originel était resté impassible, il était en réalité extrêmement surpris. Bonnie avait répété ce qu'il lui avait dit mot pour mot, preuve que ses paroles avaient bien eu de l'impact sur elle. Un impact bien plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

-Et si tu choisissais que ma vie s'arrête ce soir ? reprit-elle avec colère, comment pourrais-je être tranquille en présence d'un psychopathe tel que toi ? Tu me dis que ma survie ne dépend que de ton bon vouloir et tu trouves ça normal?! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Kol ?!

Malgré l'expression hargneuse de Bonnie, celle de Kol ne changea pas. Il était étrangement calme. Il posa sa main sur la nuque de la sorcière et la força à rapprocher davantage son visage du sien. Même si une ombre d'inquiétude traversa son regard, Bonnie ne se dégagea pas : elle n'aurait pas assez de force pour ça, de toute manière.

-Et malgré ça, répondit Kol d'une voix douce, tu m'as laissé t'approcher, tu m'as fait confiance...

Un fin sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres tandis que son regard se faisait plus noir, plus hostile, dangereux… Il garda sa main sur la nuque de Bonnie qu'il maintint fermement et enroula son autre bras autour de sa taille dans une étreinte autoritaire et possessive. Bonnie était coincée, à moitié sur lui. Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules, poussant un peu dessus dans une tentative futile de s'éloigner qui ne marcha évidemment pas.

-Ensuite, tu m'as suivi, tu m'as même invité dans ta maison. Et maintenant, regarde-toi, Bonnie, tu es à ma merci, je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi et aucun de tes pouvoirs ne m'empêcherait de te blesser…

Son sourire s'étira davantage tandis qu'il penchait lentement le visage pour poser les lèvres contre son cou. Bonnie gémit de peur à ce contact et tenta de se dégager de son étreinte, mais il la bloquait si fermement qu'elle ne put même pas bouger d'un centimètre.

-Kol, arrête ! dit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas.

-Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce que tu mériterais ? souffla t-il dans son cou, tu t'es alliée à ma mère, tu comptais tous nous tuer ce soir…

Bonnie resta immobile, figée de terreur, prête à lui infliger un anévrisme s'il osait faire couler son sang. Mais rien ne se produisit et elle soupira légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres quitter sa gorge. Kol éloigna un peu son visage, voulant rencontrer à nouveau son regard, mais ce fut peine perdue: Bonnie avait légèrement tourné la tête et fixait résolument le sol, tremblante de peur. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à se battre contre lui. Face à son silence, il reprit:

-En fait, je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais tué… Tu prétends me haïr, mais ton visage me dit le contraire, tu me demandes de partir, mais tes yeux me cherchent dès que je m'éloigne. Tu as besoin de moi. Et tes maigres tentatives pour me repousser ne font que révéler ce que tu essaies d'enfouir au plus profond de toi, mais je ne suis pas dupe.

Il lâcha sa nuque et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts pour la forcer à tourner la tête vers lui.

-Tu me demandes ce que j'attends de toi ? Tu es à moi, Bonnie, et je veux que tu cesses de le nier, de te voiler de la face. Cesse de te refuser à moi, cesse de fuir mon regard quand je le pose sur toi, cesse de trembler quand je te touche.

Sa voix était douce et autoritaire à la fois. Bonnie leva les yeux et prit son courage à deux mains pour soutenir son regard.

Le visage de Kol s'assombrit légèrement en remarquant son air craintif et il appuya doucement son front contre le sien, lâchant son menton pour aller reposer la main sur sa nuque avec plus de tendresse cette fois. Son sourire s'était fané et ses lèvres abordaient à présent un pli amer.

-Tu sais le pire ? Alors qu'on m'annonçait une mort à venir, c'est à toi que je pensais. Même si tu avais réellement voulu m'éradiquer avec mes frères, pas une seule seconde, je n'aurais tenu à me venger. Tu penses vraiment que je voudrais un jour te tuer, alors que je préfère encore mourir de ta main que de vivre sans toi ?

Le coeur de Bonnie rata plusieurs battement si bien qu'elle crut qu'il allait lâcher. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un jour que Kol lui dirait une telle chose, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il tenait à elle à ce point. Il était si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage et il lui fallut attendre un bon moment avant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque approximativement normale.

Cela faisait un bon moment que Bonnie avait cessé de se débattre, elle observait Kol comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Son étreinte ne la dérangeait plus, au contraire, elle se sentait mieux ainsi, dans ses bras. Elle aurait même souhaité y rester pour toujours. Quand elle posa une main hésitante sur la joue de l'originel, le regard de celui-ci se fit tendre, presque aimant. Combien de temps avait-elle espéré ce moment, celui où elle aurait la certitude de l'attachement qu'il lui portait ?

Lentement, l'originel rompit l'espace qui les séparait pour sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser à la fois doux et exigeant et Bonnie ne recula pas. Au contraire, elle se laissa docilement faire, gardant la main sur sa joue. Elle n'avait plus peur, parce qu'elle avait compris.

Kol s'obstinait tant à affirmer qu'elle lui appartenait, qu'elle avait besoin de lui... et pourtant, Bonnie savait bien qu'au fond, c'était plutôt lui qui était sien.

_Fin_

_o*o_

_Ainsi s'achève cette fiction. J'ai pas mal d'idées pour une autre, mais que préférez-vous ? Une suite ? Que je fasse une fiction différente Kol / Bonnie ? Et que pensez-vous dun Kol / Katherine? J'attends vos avis_.


End file.
